On n'échappe pas à son destin
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP. James Norrington a décidé de ne pas poursuivre Jack. Will & Elizabeth apprennent à se connaitre, tout serait parfait si Beckett n'était pas sur le point d'arriver non ce n'est pas DMC loin de là Read & Reviews Willabeth !
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimers : aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient ..._**

**_Donc voilà la nouvelle, elle prend place quelques mois après CoBP , Read & Review_**

**Prologue**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée à Port Royal lorsque, vêtue d'une robe de satin bleuté, la fille du Gouverneur se rendit au salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori, le Gouverneur Swann considéra sa fille unique avec affection, chaque jour soulagé de revoir son doux visage après avoir tant craint de l'avoir perdue. Le Gouverneur secoua la tête, chassant le souvenir des épreuves passées quelques mois auparavant, l'enlèvement d'Elizabeth par des pirates puis sa participation à l'évasion spectaculaire de l'un d'entre eux pour revenir au moment présent et au bonheur de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il regarda avec attendrissement ses boucles blondes soigneusement coiffées et le sourire qui flottait déjà sur ses lèvres, signe d'un plaisir anticipé

- Bonjour Elizabeth. As-tu prévu d'aller voir Will aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea-t-il pour la forme, connaissant déjà la réponse

- Bonjour Père. Et oui… Confirma-t-elle les pommettes rosies par le plaisir.

Le gouverneur prit son temps, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qui le tourmentait depuis déjà quelques temps et qui commençait à faire le tour des salons de Port Royal. Finalement il se décida avec réticences

- Ne crois tu pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ma chérie ? Après tout tu viens de vivre une terrible épreuve et même si le jeune Turner a maintes fois prouvé sa valeur en t'aidant à échapper à ces terribles pirates, je ne voudrais pas que tu confondes une juste reconnaissance avec des sentiments plus profonds.

Elizabeth reposa sa tasse de porcelaine d'un mouvement si vif qu'elle manqua de la briser et tourna ses yeux d'une noirceur d'encre vers son père

- Je ne confonds pas. Siffla-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. Je pensais que vous aviez compris et accepté mon choix. Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse

Weatherby Swann soupira et reprit la parole, trop fou de sa fille pour lui refuser quoique ce soit et se justifia

- C'est juste que tu avais accepté d'épouser le Commodore Norrington… alors je me disais que peut être le premier moment passé… tu .. Reviendrais sur ta décision…

- C'était pour sauver Will. Coupa Elizabeth d'un ton ne souffrant aucune discussion. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour obliger James à aller le chercher.

- Bien… Si c'est-ce forgeron que tu choisis.. Pourquoi pas. Je te demande juste de veiller à ce que ta réputation reste irréprochable jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque engagement soit décidé…

Elizabeth rougit violement en comprenant où son père voulait en venir.

- Irréprochable… Voyons Père comment pourrait elle l'être après mon enlèvement par des pirates ? Biaisa-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour leur donner plus de matière à douter de toi Elizabeth ! . Ta réputation est tout ce dont tu dois te soucier dès lors que ta main est toujours à prendre. Je te demande donc de rester à ta place et de respecter la bienséance Elizabeth

La jeune fille adressa un sourire ingénu à son père

- Voyons vous savez bien que je ne l'ai jamais respectée…

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Soupira le Gouverneur. Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever.

- Et bien je vais faire ce que j'avais prévu… Voir Will. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oh Seigneur Elizabeth n'as-tu donc rien écouté ?

- Si Père… Je vous promets d'être prudente. Ajouta-t-elle dans un rire, laissant le gouverneur qui secoua la tête avec indulgence.

Courbé sur la forge qu'il partageait avec Mr Brown, Will Turner, torse nu, frappait sans relâche le métal rougi de l'épée qu'il fabriquait, bercé par le ronflement aviné de son maître. Il sourit tout seul en songeant à Elizabeth qu'il verrait l'après midi même, heureux de partager enfin de tendres moments avec celle dont il rêvait en secret depuis des années.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Elizabeth entra silencieusement dans la forge, observant silencieusement le roulement des muscles de Will alors qu'il frappait sur l'arme avec violence, la façonnant et vint se placer derrière lui. Will sourit en sentant le parfum de violette qui enveloppait habituellement Elizabeth et frappa une dernière fois sur la lame avant de se tourner vers elle, trempé de sueur. Le regard brillant, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, un peu gênée dans sa progression par ses opulents jupons.

- Elizabeth. Murmura Will tendrement, avant de reprendre sa chemise

- Miss Swann. Monsieur Turner il vous faut respecter les convenances voyons… Le taquina Elizabeth pour dissimuler le trouble qu'elle ressentait devant sa peau nue.

Will sourit et s'approcha à son tour, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, laissant une traînée de suie sur sa robe. Sans s'en préoccuper, Elizabeth se pressa contre lui et caressa un instant les lèvres du jeune homme.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à m'embrasser

- Je ne suis qu'un humble forgeron Miss Swann… Sourit Will, les yeux dans les siens

Et je crois me rappeler que vous étiez engagée envers un autre…

Elizabeth sourit, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Will tandis qu'elle répondait

- Uniquement pour te sauver Will. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… J'aurais même été prête à suivre Jack Sparrow s'il l'avait fallu.

Will, ému, la resserra contre lui

- Moi je mourrais pour toi Elizabeth. Je t'aime

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, souriant de plaisir

- Dit le encore Will

- Je t'aime. Combien de fois devrais je te le dire pour que tu en sois convaincue? Murmura Will sa main se perdant dans le satin du dos de sa robe

- Au moins une fois de plus. Sourit elle, une lueur complice dans le regard en prenant son autre main

L'entrée fracassante de James Norrington dans la forge les fit sursauter. Le Commodore regarda un instant les deux jeunes gens, leurs mains entrelacées et une grimace de tristesse déforma un instant ses traits tandis qu'il détournait les yeux. Il toussa pour se donner une contenance.

- Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement pour la saluer. Il me semble que cet endroit n'est pas le plus indiqué pour vous. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter en découvrant sa robe maculée de suie. Du reste j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir en privé avec Mr Turner.

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un bref regard déçu puis Elizabeth renonçant à objecter, reprit l'attitude compassée qui seyait à une jeune lady.

- Commodore Norrington. Dit elle en inclinant brièvement la tête. Je vous laisse donc, du reste j'allais partir. Mentit elle avant de se tourner vers Will, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je t'attends chez mon père pour ma leçon d'escrime. Précisa-t-elle avant de sortir

Une fois Elizabeth partie, Norrington se tourna vers Will

- Des leçons d'escrime ?? Demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule

- Elizabeth souhaite apprendre le maniement des armes afin de savoir se défendre par elle-même. Répondit Will avec froideur

- Je vois…Et bien sur c'est vous qu'elle a choisi comme professeur. Grinça Norrington

- On dirait bien.

- Vous aurez fort à faire pour la contenir. Murmura songeusement James

- Vous avez déclaré avoir à me parler Commodore. Je vous écoute. Déclara Will, coupant court à la conversation

Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un mince sourire tandis qu'il répondait à Will, non dupe de son impatience

- En effet Mr Turner, je tenais à vous faire part des suites données à votre collaboration dans l'évasion de Jack Sparrow.

Will s'immobilisa à ces mots

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Reprendriez vous votre parole Commodore ?

James lui tourna le dos un instant, croisant ses mains dans son dos, avant de reprendre d'un ton glacial

- Contrairement à d'autres il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de renier mes engagements.

Will rougit légèrement, soudainement mal à l'aise devant ce rappel évident des fiançailles qu'Elizabeth avait rompues pour être avec lui.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi en reparler après autant de mois ? Demanda Will en se détournant légèrement

- Parce que si je ne compte pas vous créer d'ennuis à ce sujet, d'autres ne sont pas dans les mêmes dispositions. Notamment le nouvel envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes, Lord Cutler Beckett, à qui j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer les raisons de l'évasion de Sparrow.

Will se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiet

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit au sujet d'Elizabeth n'est-ce pas ?

James eut un mince sourire ironique

- Une fois de plus vous commettez l'erreur de croire que vous êtes le seul à vous soucier du sort d'Elizabeth Swann

Will soupira de soulagement

- J'en conclus que vous n'avez rien dit du rôle qu' Elizabeth a joué

James hocha silencieusement la tête, jugeant superflu de répondre à cette affirmation

- Cependant je ne peux jurer que d'autres aient observé la même discrétion… Ce qui m'amène à vous demander quels sont vos projets envers Miss Swann

- Je compte bien l'épouser ! Si elle veut de moi … Répondit Will avec fougue

James eut une grimace amère

- Il apparaît que votre demande devrait recevoir un accueil plus chaleureux que la mienne Turner. En tout cas je vous le souhaite.

Will baissa la tête, à nouveau mal à l'aise mais avant qu'il ait trouvé quoi répondre, James reprit ses explications

- Bref je voulais vous avertir de l'arrivée de Lord Beckett. Méfiez vous, il me semble dangereux, aussi je vous conseille de mener à bien vos projets avant sa venue.

Will hocha la tête ne sachant quoi dire devant la générosité de l'amoureux éconduit

- Merci Commodore

James leva la main pour prévenir tout risque d'effusion

- Je suis également venu vous annoncer mon départ

- Vous partez ? S'étonna légèrement Will

Une fois de plus, James se crispa, prenant l'air supérieur

- Vous ignorez vraiment tout des notions de discipline militaire et de décence due au rang… Lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Votre geste et mon indulgence à votre égard et à celui de Sparrow me coûtent cher Turner. Mon honneur et ma probité se trouvent à présent mis en doute. Aussi pour regagner une partie que ce que vos actes irréfléchis m'ont fait perdre, il me faut à présent m'exiler quelques temps pour traquer les pirates et ainsi prouver de nouveau ma fidélité à la Couronne. Je dois faire mes preuves, comme tout capitaine débutant. Finit il avec amertume

Will baissa la tête, honteux en prenant la mesure du sacrifice concédé par James en plus de sa « rupture » avec Elizabeth

- Commodore… Je suis.. Désolé

- Ne le soyez pas Turner. Soyez plutôt sur vos gardes. Il me semble que l'envoyé de la Compagnie est un homme plutôt difficile à convaincre des bienfaits des pirates. De plus vous me pardonnerez… car si j'ai évité de mêler le nom d'Elizabeth à tout cela il n'en est pas de même pour le votre.

Will se crispa légèrement, comprenant la manœuvre du Commodore

- Je vous l'ai dit Commodore Norrington. J'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes.

- Soit. Je vous souhaite que le prix à payer pour avoir éviter la corde à Sparrow ne soit pas trop lourd. En tout cas vous voilà prévenu. Je vous laisse, j'espère que vous souffrirez que je rende visite à Elizabeth avant mon départ

Will se crispa à nouveau

- Je n'ai pas de permission à vous donner en ce qui concerne Elizabeth. Le choix d'accepter ou non votre visite lui revient

James sourit avec une pointe d'ironie

- Évidemment, le choix revient à Elizabeth…. Adieu Turner, j'espère que le moment venu vous vous rappellerez mes avertissements. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir

L 'après midi touchait à sa fin et Elizabeth, en tenue masculine, tirait la langue d'un air concentré, cherchant à parer l'attaque de Will. Un cri de victoire lui échappa lorsqu'elle réussi une passe particulièrement délicate, parvenant presque à désarmer le jeune duelliste.

Sur le seuil de la pièce, James Norrington se recula dans l'ombre, son regard s'attardant sur les courbes de la jeune fille, inaperçu par les deux amoureux totalement pris dans leur duel. Ils continuèrent de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs lames se croisent avec un grand bruit de métal. Se sentant seuls au monde, Will attira Elizabeth contre lui, leurs bouches se trouvant pour un long baiser passionné tandis que leurs armes tombaient sur le sol avec fracas.

Une nouvelle fois, James détourna le regard, gêné par leur proximité et encore plus de les avoir observé et toussa pour signaler sa présence. Le feu aux joues, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui en tentant de prendre l'air détaché

- Oh James… Nous ne vous avions pas entendu arriver

- Manifestement Elizabeth. Monsieur Turner excelle apparemment comme maître d'armes. Ironisa-t-il

La jeune femme rougit encore plus fort et s'efforça bravement de reprendre le cours de la conversation

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite Commodore ?

- Je suis venu vous faire mes adieux Elizabeth. Répondit James, un pincement au cœur à l'énoncé du « nous » englobant Elizabeth et Will

- Oh… Répondit Elizabeth ne sachant comment réagir. Je… je suis navrée de l'apprendre

James secoua la tête avec dépit

- Ne le soyez pas Elizabeth… Il me semble que je n'ai plus rien à espérer à Port Royal non ?

Elizabeth tiraillée par sa conscience se sentit obligée de se justifier

- James… je suis désolée je vous respecte beaucoup mais…

- Mais vous ne m'aimez pas. Coupa James en se forçant à sourire. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça Elizabeth. Votre cœur a choisi et il me faut m'y plier. Je suis du reste certain que celui que vous avez choisi saura veiller sur vous comme vous le méritez. Dit il en se penchant sur elle pour lui baiser la main.

Le Commodore commença à s'éloigner avant de se raviser brusquement alors qu'il allait sortir

- Oh …. Et c'est une excellente idée ces leçons d'escrime… Il se pourrait que vous en ayez un jour besoin… du reste vous me paraissez être une élève fort douée. Au revoir Elizabeth… Mr Turner. Dit il avant de sortir

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant et Will se rapprocha doucement d'Elizabeth tandis que James sortait

- Tu ne le regrettes pas ?

Elizabeth le regarda avec tendresse

- Bien sur que non Will. Mon choix est clair, il le sera toujours, c'est toi que je veux.

Will se rapprocha d'elle et prit doucement ses lèvres

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il

Le soleil se coucha sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte tandis qu'au port le navire de James prenait la mer. Au même moment, en Angleterre, un autre navire prenait la mer faisant voile vers les Caraïbes, avec à son bord, le nouvel envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes…


	2. Une déclaration

_**Et voilà la suite de ma fic willa … j'espère que vous aimerez … **_

**Chapitre 1**

Ça faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que James Norrington s'en était allé chasser les pirates et la vie avait repris son cours tant pour Elizabeth que pour Will après les remords des premiers temps. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils étaient en partie la cause de la disgrâce du Commodore et cette certitude les avait dans un premier temps mis mal à l'aise avant que la vie reprenne ses droits, le souvenir des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées s'estompant de leur mémoire et de celle des habitants de Port Royal.

Malgré les mises en garde du père d'Elizabeth, ils se voyaient quotidiennement, faisant de longues promenades sur le port ou dans la forêt bordant Port Royal toujours sous la surveillance discrète du chaperon d'Elizabeth. La jeune fille supportait de moins en moins cette présence durant ses rendez vous avec Will, rêvant de retrouver la liberté de mouvement qui était la sienne lorsqu'ils vivaient sur le navire de Jack Sparrow. Leurs échanges étaient donc emprunts de retenue et de bienséance, le chaperon se contentant de détourner pudiquement les yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. En vérité, les leçons d'escrime que Will dispensait à Elizabeth étaient leur seuls moments de réelle intimité et même là encore, Will restait le jeune homme chevaleresque qu'elle aimait, ne se permettant aucuns gestes d'intimité autres que ceux que nécessitait l'apprentissage des armes.

Ce matin là, Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut, les joues rouges du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Un peu perdue, elle toucha ses lèvres d'un air songeur, imaginant que, comme dans un peu plus tôt dans son rêve, Will venait d'y déposer les siennes, glissant ses mains sur son corps nu de vierge comme elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à le souhaiter. Avec un soupir frustré, Elizabeth passa une robe de chambre brodée et glissa ses pieds dans les petites mules brodées qui l'attendaient sagement à côté du lit depuis qu'elle était enfant, leur taille grandissant en même temps qu'elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son miroir et passa lentement son peigne de nacre dans ses longs cheveux cendrés, cherchant par ce geste familier à étouffer le désir qu'elle sentait de plus en plus souvent couver dans ses reins sans toutefois réussir à le nommer. Le frappement discret de sa femme de chambre la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers la porte

- Entrez

La jeune soubrette fit son apparition, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés tasses, soucoupes et autres victuailles pour le petit déjeuner.

- Vous êtes déjà levée Mademoiselle ? Moi qui pensait que vous alliez dormir une bonne partie de la matinée après le dîner d'hier soir

Elizabeth soupira à ce souvenir, elle supportait de plus en plus mal de devoir jouer les hôtesses pour les amis de son père qui la connaissant depuis son enfance ou presque, la traitait comme si elle avait encore douze ans.

- En vérité cette soirée n'était pas si épuisante… Marmonna-t-elle

La femme de chambre tapota ses oreillers et lissa la courtepointe brodée avant de lui faire signe d'approcher

- Venez donc vous remettre au lit Mademoiselle et appréciez ce petit déjeuner que je vous ai apporté. Vous avez bien le temps de faire votre toilette…

Elizabeth se recoucha docilement et commença à picorer sur le plateau, l'esprit encore occupé par son rêve

- En vérité, je pensais aller voir Will à la forge sitôt après avoir mangé.

- Oh Mademoiselle, je pense qu'il ne vous faudra pas aller si loin pour voir William Turner

Brusquement intéressée, Elizabeth se tourna vers elle

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Simplement que vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous être réveillée tôt… Dit la soubrette en se penchant vers elle. Il est venu se présenter à la porte dès que l'heure des visites a sonné…

Elizabeth se releva d'un bond, manquant de renverser son déjeuner

- Ne pouvais tu pas le dire plus tôt ! S'écria-t-elle

La femme de chambre devina son intention

- Oh non Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas y aller. C'est votre père qu'il a demandé à voir !

Elizabeth se troubla un instant

- Mon père ? Mais …

La soubrette tapota à nouveau l'oreiller d'un air nonchalant

- Peut être qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander ? Glissa-t-elle d'un air complice. Sans vouloir vous offenser… Ajouta-t-elle rapidement

Elizabeth, les joues rosies par le plaisir lui décocha un grand sourire

- Oh non tu ne m'offenses pas du tout ! Que sais tu d'autre ?

- Et bien … Rien mais je pense que William Turner est un homme à qui tout père serait ravi d'accorder la main de sa fille non ?

Elizabeth, les yeux pétillants, repoussa définitivement le plateau

- Aide moi à m'habiller, je veux le voir avant qu'il parte !

Avec un sourire amusé, la femme de chambre la suivit, se préparant à l'aider à trouver sa toilette

Le Gouverneur Swann finissait son repas matinal lorsque son valet, Gerald, vint lui annoncer que William Turner désirait le voir. Il soupira avec agacement avant de se résigner

- Faites le entrer puisque ça ne peut apparemment pas attendre que j'ai terminé mon déjeuner.

- Bien monsieur.

Will entra en silence, l'air un peu intimidé

- Gouverneur Swann. Excusez moi .. J'aurais souhaité vous parler

Le Gouverneur replia soigneusement sa serviette avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme

- Et bien Will asseyez vous donc et faites moi part de ce qui vous amène d'aussi bon matin.

Le jeune forgeron déglutit, légèrement mal à l'aise

- Je ..m'excuse de vous déranger.. Peut être devrais je revenir à un autre moment…

- C'est ridicule. A présent que vous êtes ici décidez vous mon garçon, je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder

Will leva les yeux sur le père d'Elizabeth et commença à balbutier

- En fait monsieur, c'est que … votre fille…

- Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il avec Elizabeth ?

Will prit une grande respiration.

- Je .. Je souhaiterais vous demander l'autorisation de l'épouser. Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je sais que je ne suis pas le parti idéal et que je n'ai aucune fortune mais si vous m'accordez sa main, je vous promets qu'aucune femme ne sera plus aimée qu 'elle. Je .. Je travaillerais, elle ne manquera de rien, je …

Le Gouverneur le dévisagea un instant, pensif, pendant que Will cherchait désespérément ce qu'il pourrait promettre d'autre

- En avez-vous parlé à Elizabeth ?

Will rougit et secoua la tête

- Je souhaitais obtenir votre accord avant de le faire, Monsieur.

Le Gouverneur eut un vague sourire

- Et bien je crois que ce n'est pas tant mon accord qui importe dans ce cas mais plutôt celui de la femme que vous désirez épouser….

Will rougit et leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le Gouverneur

- Cela veut il dire que vous m'autorisez à l'épouser ?

Le Gouverneur le regarda un instant avant de sourire

- Rien ne m'importe plus que le bonheur d'Elizabeth. Si elle souhaite vous épouser je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Will se retint de justesse de serrer le père d'Elizabeth dans ses bras

- Merci , merci Gouverneur. Je vous promets que je veillerais sur elle, je serais le meilleur des maris qu'elle puisse rêver d'avoir, je travaillerais et elle ne manquera jamais de rien, je vous l'assure

Le Gouverneur le regarda avec amusement

- Il me semble mon garçon que ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre mais ma fille. Gardez donc vos promesses pour elle… Je suppose qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder, quand à moi je vais à présent me remettre au travail… A moins que vous ayez autre chose à me demander ?

Will, les yeux brillants, secoua la tête

- Non monsieur… je crois que je vais attendre Elizabeth… Si vous le permettez. Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Faites donc cela. Approuva le gouverneur en se levant.

Une fois sorti, Weatherby Swann poussa un grand soupir de regret, le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse qu'Elizabeth ferait au jeune homme, les sentiments qu'elle lui portait semblant grandir de jour en jour. Brusquement, il se sentit vieux, bientôt sa fille partirait de son côté vivre sa vie de femme et sa mission de père serait terminée. Il se retrouverait seul alors.

- Bonjour Père !

- Oh Elizabeth.. Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver . Déjà levée ? Demanda la gouverneur avec une pointe de nostalgie, songeant que tout arrivait décidemment trop vite ce matin

- Oui… Je .. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Répondit Elizabeth. Dites moi … on me dit que Will est passé ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté mais les yeux brillants d'impatience.

Weatherby pesta intérieurement contre les domestiques qui étaient de toute évidence incapable de garder la moindre chose secrète

- Oui en effet. Se borna-t-il à répondre

- Oh … Lâcha Elizabeth dont l'enthousiasme se réduisit soudain. Et … est il encore ici ?

Weatherby soupira

- Dans la salle à manger. Il t'attend, il veut te parler je crois…

Le sourire revint instantanément sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui modéra son impatience, guettant sur le visage de son père une indication.

- Tu devrais aller le voir Elizabeth, tu en brûles d'envie et moi j'ai du travail. Dit le Gouverneur à regrets

Elizabeth se pencha sur lui et embrassa légèrement sa joue

- Dans ce cas j'y vais Père. Bonne journée ! Cria-t-elle avant de partir dans une envolée de jupons.

- Elizabeth ! Une fois que tu auras fini avec Mr Turner. J'aimerais te voir. Cria le Gouverneur

- Oui Père … bien sur. Murmura-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Elizabeth se força au calme avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger et finit par affecter un air détaché en pénétrant dans la pièce. Perdu dans ses rêves matrimoniaux, Will sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et laissa échapper la tasse qu'il tenait. Il rougit de confusion en contemplant les morceaux épars sur le sol et Elizabeth dissimila son sourire

- Bonjour Will

Agenouillé sur le sol, il releva légèrement la tête et se cogna à la table avant de sourire avec un air navré

- Elizabeth….

La jeune fille sourit et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, l'aidant à ramasser les morceaux en silence.

- Aie ! Laissa-t-elle échapper en se coupant

Se traitant mentalement de demeuré, Will prit sa main dans la sienne

- Montre

- Ce n'est rien. Souffla Elizabeth troublée

- Bien sur que si. Répondit Will en embrassant doucement sa main, sa langue frôlant la blessure.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra brutalement à son contact, la sensation de sa bouche sur sa peau réveillant à nouveau cette chaleur qui grondait dans ses reins. Rougissante, elle retira sa main de celle de Will

- Ce n'est rien… Une petite coupure. Elle ne saigne déjà plus. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Gêné le jeune forgeron se releva, l'aidant à son tour et Elizabeth sourit

- Mon père me dit que tu souhaites me parler. Commença-t-elle, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine

- Oui Elizabeth … je .. Je…

L'arrivée du domestique chargé de débarrasser la table le stoppa net. Elizabeth, agacée se retourna et fit signe à Will de la suivre

- Viens dans le grand salon.

Will rouge de confusion la suivit, laissant à son grand regret le domestique ramasser les morceaux abandonnés de la tasse, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage.

Le cœur prêt à exploser tant il battait vite, Elizabeth referma les portes derrière eux avant de se tourner vers Will

- Je t 'écoute.

Le jeune la regarda, la bouche ouverte sans oser prononcer un mot. A cet instant, elle lui semblait plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Elizabeth…. Je … je voudrais te demander … Elizabeth veux tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme se figea, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, le moment qu'il lui semblait attendre depuis toujours était arrivée, muette d'émotion elle le regarda, s'efforçant de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Will inquiet de ne pas recevoir de réponse, continua, son débit accélérant à mesure qu'il parlait

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un forgeron et que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce luxe auquel tu es habituée mais je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour je t'aime. Elizabeth Je…

- OUI !! Cria-t-elle presque, tant il lui semblait que son bonheur la submergeait. Oui, oui et mille fois oui Will !!

Coupé net dans son élan, Will la regarda, souriant peu à peu en comprenant qu'elle venait d'accepter sa demande.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Murmura Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui, sa bouche frôlant la sienne

- J'ai cru que tu n'accepterais jamais. Répondit Will avant de se pencher sur elle pour un long baiser.

La jeune femme se serra contre lui, ses doigts se glissant dans le pourpoint qu'il avait revêtu pour demander sa main à son père. Ses sens s'enflammait, appelant des caresses dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom et les mains de Will se refermèrent sur sa taille, la respiration du jeune fiancé se faisant brusquement saccadée tandis qu'Elizabeth effleurait du doigt sa peau nue entre deux boutons de sa chemise.

Le Gouverneur toussa bruyamment, séparant les deux amoureux. Il leur adressa un regard d'excuse

- Bien je suppose donc c'est une affaire réglée. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée

- Oh Père !! Will m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Explosa Elizabeth en se jetant dans ses bras, éclatante de joie

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander ta réponse ma chérie… Sourit le Gouverneur en la serrant contre lui.

- Elizabeth m'a fait le bonheur d'accepter ma demande. Répondit Will, le regard brillant

- Je crois que j'avais compris cela…

Elizabeth tourna son visage rayonnant vers son père

- J'ai tellement hâte de me marier

- Tu es donc si pressée de me quitter ? Sourit le Gouverneur

Embarrassée, Elizabeth se tut un instant

- Ce n'est pas ça mais …

- Mais tu as le droit ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal. Je pense que six mois est un bon délai

- Six mois !! S'écrièrent Will et Elizabeth d'une seule voix

- Certains pourraient croire que nous précipitons le mariage parce que tu es … fautive. Commença à expliquer le Gouverneur

- Oh au diable le qu'en dira-t-on ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Père je vous en prie…

Le Gouverneur Swann soupira , son regard alla de l'un à l'autre des jeunes fiancés, sentant leur impatience et revint sur le visage d'Elizabeth

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser… Si c'est avec William que tu veux passer le reste de tes jours , je suis d'accord… Et pour le mariage disons que deux mois me parait un délai acceptable…

- Oh merci ! S'écria Elizabeth enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père

Il la serra brièvement contre lui avant de s'écarter.

- Je vous laisse donc… Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire

Will soupira avec résignation

- Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois retourner travailler… J'aurais bientôt une femme à ma charge. Sourit t'il en couvant d'un regard amoureux Elizabeth.

La jeune femme courut vers lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou

- Passe me voir ce soir.

- Je n'y manquerais pour rien au monde Murmura Will tandis que le Gouverneur soupirait lourdement.

Finalement, les deux amoureux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et c'est le cœur gonflé d'espoir que Will se rendit à la forge tandis qu'à plusieurs miles de là, le navire de Cutler Beckett était forcé de faire une escale afin de livrer les épices dont il était le dépositaire avant de reprendre sa route pour Port Royal…


	3. Un jour vous ne pourrez plus lui résiste

_**Coucou ! Voici donc le second chapitre de ma fic Willabeth, je m'excuse d'avance pour la gnangnantise de certains passages, mais hélas je ne fais pas de miracles… je ne peux donc pas améliorer cet aspect j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous promets que l'histoire va s'accélérer prochainement en attendant bah review quand même ! **_

**Chapitre 2**

Un mois et demi avait passé depuis la demande en mariage de Will et l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Elizabeth Swann. Bien entendu la nouvelle avait fait le tour des Caraïbes, recevant un accueil mitigé chez la haute société. En effet beaucoup chuchotaient à mots couverts qu'une souillure était à l'origine d'un mariage aussi hâtif et aussi peu prestigieux pour la fille du Gouverneur. Mais Elizabeth, si elle entendait les rumeurs, s'en moquait bien toute à son bonheur d'être bientôt Madame William Turner.

Ce jour là, accompagnée d'une de ses rares amies, Éva, elle revenait de chez sa couturière, babillant joyeusement sur la douceur incomparable du satin crème qu'elle avait choisi pour orner sa robe de mariée. Éva, la bouche dissimulée derrière sa main, étouffa un rire nerveux en entendant son amie vanter les mérites futurs du mariage

- Elizabeth… dis moi… Chuchota-t-elle. Et la nuit de noce ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu sais ce que ça fait ?

Elizabeth s'arrêta un instant, songeant au trouble et à la douce chaleur de ses reins lorsqu'elle était proche du corps de Will.

- Et bien… je suppose .. Que ce doit être .. Délicieux non ?

Éva gloussa, rougissante

- La fille de Madame Tocthich qui s'est mariée l'année dernière, tu sais Mary…

- Oui je sais. Coupa impatiemment Elizabeth

- Et bien.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu de plus désagréable que sa nuit de noce… Qu'elle s'était sentie déchirée et qu'elle ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Vaguement inquiète, Elizabeth s'arrêta brusquement

- Ah oui …

- Oui et… Commença Éva en baissant encore la voix. Il parait que son mari entretient des pratiques révoltantes

- Quel genre de pratiques ? Demanda Elizabeth sur le même ton

Éva s'arrêta brusquement

- Mais comment veux tu que je le sache … On ne parle pas de ces choses là voyons ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Bien sur… Répondit Elizabeth amusée en songeant que pourtant c'était devenu le sujet de conversation préféré de son amie. Allez viens… on rentre

Éva prit son bras avec familiarité et chuchota à nouveau

- Elizabeth ?

- Oui…

- Tu me raconteras ?? Tu sais.. ce que ça fait…

Elizabeth sourit en imaginant son intimité avec Will et jeta un regard en coin à son amie

- Je ne crois pas non … Tu devras attendre de te marier toi aussi. La taquina-t-elle. A ce sujet … as-tu trouvé l'élu de ton cœur ?

Éva évita son regard un instant avant de dire du bout des lèvres.

- Le Commodore Norrington me rend visite assez régulièrement depuis son retour il y a deux semaines.

- Oh …. Lâcha Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. Et te plait il ?

- Pas plus qu'à toi. Crâna Éva. Mais je n'ai guère d'autres options à moins d'une mésalliance… Oh excuse moi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, un peu décontenancée d'apprendre que James Norrington se rendait chez Éva alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas rendu une visite de politesse depuis son retour…Mais elle devait s'avouer que la chose était compréhensible et que, somme toute, elle était plutôt contente que son prétendant éconduit retrouve une nouvelle fille à courtiser.

- James n'est pas si mal. Seulement… Mon cœur bât ailleurs.. Répondit elle en souriant involontairement à l'évocation de Will.

Éva éclata de rire

- Ça je crois que tout le monde l'a compris

Elizabeth la regarda avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Elle se sentait libre, heureuse… Elle allait bientôt épouser l'homme de ses rêves et la vie lui semblait pleine de promesses.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes filles progressaient lentement dans la ville, ne prenant pas garde à la misère qui s'étalait sous leur pied ou à la surprise des passants devant ces deux jeunes aristocrates qui allaient à pied. Soudain une femme sombre se matérialisa devant eux, souriant de toutes ses dents noircies.

- Mesdemoiselles … voulez vous connaître votre avenir …

Éva, vaguement inquiète se tourna vers Elizabeth qui dévisageait la femme d'un œil rond

- L'avenir … Et bien nous le connaissons notre avenir.

La femme s'inclina servilement devant elles, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une petite pièce et tout vos secrets vous seront révélés…

Elizabeth se tourna vers le domestique, qui elle le savait, les suivait de loin depuis leur promenade et lui fit signe d'apporter sa bourse.

- Et bien pourquoi pas dans ce cas…

La femme s'inclina devant elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et se tourna vers Éva.

- Vous ! Tendez votre main ….

Avec un gloussement amusé Éva tandis sa main, sa paume blanche reposant au creux de la main noire et crasseuse de la devineresse. La femme leva ses yeux sombres sur elle

- Vous avez de nombreux projets… amoureux mais le destin se refuse à vous exaucer pour l'instant … Il y a un obstacle… un très gros obstacle mais… celui-ci finira par disparaître et vous pourrez goûter le bonheur auquel vous avez droit. Sourit elle.

Éva retira précipitamment sa main, un peu troublée par la prédiction et regarda Elizabeth

- A toi … Mon amie va se marier. Expliqua-t-elle à la femme.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth posa sa main dans celle, chaude de la femme

- Alors combien d'enfants vais-je avoir ? Plaisanta-t-elle, n'ayant jamais cru aux diseuses de bonne aventure

La femme se troubla et la regarda rapidement, étudiant les traits de son visage

- Vous … toute votre vie est guidée par un destin…Vous croyez pouvoir lui échapper mais la mer vous appelle … Un jour ou l'autre vous y succomberez …

Elizabeth blêmit et tira sèchement sur sa main

- J'ai déjà fait l'expérience de la mer .. Et croyez moi je doute de la refaire à nouveau.

La femme secoua la tête avec tristesse

- Vous ne pourrez pas résister… Son appel sera plus fort que vous.. Elle vous attendra au bout de la route … Lorsque tout ce qui vous retient aura sombré…

Elizabeth, agacée, se tourna vers le domestique qui les suivait.

- Payez cette femme pour ses services.

- N'oubliez pas Elizabeth Swann… Le destin vous guide, la mer vous appelle ! Cria la femme derrière elle tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient à grands pas

Elizabeth soupira lourdement

- J'en ai assez de ces histoires d'océan…

- Allons .. Tu t'en moques non ? Tu vas bientôt épouser Will…

- Oui .. Sourit Elizabeth avant de se tourner vers son amie. Ça te dérange si je te laisse ? J'aimerais passer voir mon fiancé …

Éva sourit

- Non du reste, je suis moi aussi pressée… Le Commodore Norrington vient souper ce soir …

- Oh .. Et bien entendu tu dois te préparer pour l'élu de ton cœur. La taquina Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner.

()()()()

Assis sur un tabouret, Will, une expression concentrée sur le visage s'efforçait de visualiser la lame qu'il avait à forger sans toutefois y parvenir. Il soupira en relâchant son ouvrage, son regard errant sur la forme endormie et ronflante de Mr Brown.

- Bien sur .. Il est inutile de lui demander s'il a des idées…

- A quel sujet devrait il avoir des idées ?

Will, un sourire aux lèvres se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Je pensais justement à toi

- Oh et c'est à mon sujet que tu voulais que Mr Brown te donne des idées ?

Will s'approcha d'elle, embrassant légèrement les lèvres qu'elle lui tendait

- Oh non en ce qui te concerne j'ai toutes les idées dont j'ai besoin…

- Vraiment et quelles sont-elles Mr Turner ?

- Ce ne serait pas convenable de les dire avant le mariage. Souffla-t-il en rougissant légèrement

Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'accélérer en serra étroitement Will contre elle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi… chaque minute passée loin de toi me semble plus longue qu'une heure.

Elizabeth se serra contre lui, scellant leurs bouches en un profond baiser.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'être ta femme. Murmura-t-elle

Will sourit tendrement avant de poser un regard inquiet sur elle

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?

Elizabeth évita un instant son regard avant de sourire

- Rien .. Une broutille..

- Dis le moi.. Murmura Will en caressant sa joue.

- Juste … Dis moi .. Si un jour .. Je .. J'étais forcée de partir … Tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Évidemment.. Elizabeth je ne t'abandonnerais jamais…Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien .. Une idée stupide.. Sourit la jeune fille en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Petite folle… Murmura Will en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son parfum

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre le torse de Will, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter dans deux semaines elle serait Madame William Turner….

()()()()

Will se présenta avec timidité à la porte du bureau du Gouverneur Swann, un peu inquiet à l'idée que le Gouverneur l'ait convoqué à deux semaines de son mariage avec sa fille. Arborant un air décidé, il pénétra dans le bureau de son futur beau père, prêt à défendre son amour pour Elizabeth s'il advenait que son père ait brusquement changé d'avis.

Absorbé dans une liasse de papiers, Weatherby lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de relever la tête l'air satisfait.

- Comment allez vous William ?

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit poliment Will attendant la suite

- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, à deux semaines de votre mariage avec ma fille

- En effet Monsieur.

- Bien dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Je voulais vous faire part de la dot d'Elizabeth

- Sa… dot ?

Weatherby le regarda avec bonhomie

- Oui sa dot. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est d'usage que la mariée ou plutôt sa famille apporte un certain nombre de choses dans la corbeille de mariage ?

- Je n'y avais jamais songé. Murmura Will mesurant une fois de plus le gouffre social qui s'étendait entre Elizabeth et lui.

Le gouverneur soupira brièvement et se pencha pour donner une feuille à l'écriture jaunie à Will

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La dot d'Elizabeth…. Vous aurez une certaine somme en liquidité ainsi qu'une demeure, certes plus modeste que celle-ci mais néanmoins confortable non loin de la forge. Les gages des quelques domestiques sont payés pour un an.

Rougissant, Will repoussa la feuille vers son beau père.

- Me croyez vous incapable de subvenir aux besoins de ma femme ?

Avec un petit signe d'apaisement, le Gouverneur reprit la parole

- Mon garçon … outre le fait qu'Elizabeth est une jeune femme charmante et distinguée… elle est aussi habituée à un certain train de vie… Cette somme ou plutôt cette dot a pour seul but de vous aider à vous installer

- Vous craignez que je ne sois pas à la hauteur. Grinça Will. Une maison… des domestiques… de l'argent …

- Ce ne sont que des cadeaux … Vous arrangerez le reste à votre goût et selon vos moyens

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Gouverneur …

- Et bien je crois que vous comme moi, vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Elizabeth non ? Ne me refusez pas ce cadeau de mariage, c'est mon unique enfant Will…

Will soupira lourdement

- Et que pense Elizabeth de tout ceci ?

- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, j'attendais de connaître votre réaction, précaution que je me félicite à présent d'avoir prise.

Will réfléchit longuement… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires pour apporter à Elizabeth tout le confort auquel elle avait été habituée et prendre l'argent de son beau père lui déplaisait au plus au point … mais

- Seul le bonheur d'Elizabeth compte à mes yeux. Aussi .. Je vous remercie. Décida-t-il, acceptant la dot.

Le visage de Weatherby s'éclaira à cette réponse

- Bien vous avez fait le bon choix Will et je suis sur qu'au vu du travail que vous réalisez, vous serez bientôt à même d'offrir à ma fille tout ce dont elle rêve.

Will sourit à ce compliment auquel il ne s'attendait pas

- Merci Monsieur. Un artisan aime à savoir que son travail est apprécié.

- Et un père à savoir qu'il remet sa fille entre de bonnes mains.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant avant de se sourire.

Le Gouverneur fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Bien Will.. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes arrive ce jour même à Port Royal et je me dois de l'accueillir.

- Oh bien sur .. Oui le nouvel envoyé, il me semble que le Commodore Norrington m'en avait parlé.

- En effet. Grimaça le gouverneur avant de sortir

()()()()

Weatherby Swann avança un sourire aux lèvres après son entrevue avec Will, finalement le jeune homme avait su mettre de côté son orgueil pour assurer le bonheur de sa fille et cette qualité lui plaisait, le confortant dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix en autorisant le mariage de sa fille avec le jeune forgeron. James Norrington vit rapidement prendre place à ses côtés, engoncé dans son lourd costume d'apparat.

- Ah vous voilà James .. Alors dites moi la chasse au pirate a été bonne ?

- Gouverneur… Je ne serais pas là sinon … mon seul regret est que ce Sparrow demeure introuvable…

- Oh vraiment ?

- A croire que ce diable d'homme a disparu de la surface de la terre. Maugréa James avant de désigner un homme à cheval qui arrivait. Le voilà je crois.

L'homme richement habillé mis pied à terre avec souplesse et se tourna vers les deux notables qui s'empressaient de l'accueillir. Le gouverneur écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant

- Cutler Beckett ??

- Je suis Lord à présent , Gouverneur Swann, tâchez de vous en rappeler

Le gouverneur grinça des dents devant la rebuffade et tenta de se justifier

- Oui on m'avait annoncé un Lord Beckett mais je n'avais pas pensé que …

- Qu'il s'agirait de moi, je l'avais compris. Coupa Beckett avec impatience, laissant son assistant le débarrasser de son manteau

Le gouverneur se reprit tandis que Beckett détaillait la ville, une expression avide sur le visage

- Laissez moi donc vous présenter le Commodore James Norrington qui veille sur notre ville

- Commodore Norrington oui… On m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes l'incapable qui a laissé Sparrow s'enfuir alors qu'il allait être pendu.

Norrington se crispa à ces mots mais Beckett ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir

- Du reste je compte bien employer les prochaines semaines à découvrir comment un tel ratage a pu survenir. Et croyez moi, je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que toute la lumière sur cette affaire n'aura pas été faite et les responsables punis comme ils le méritent. A présent je vais prendre possession de mes appartements. Je vous verrais plus tard et nous reparlerons de tout ceci Commodore. Gouverneur.. Ajouta-t-il avec un vague signe de tête à l'adresse de ce dernier

Norrington et le Gouverneur ne purent qu'échanger un regard inquiet tandis que Cutler Beckett se remettait en marche après les avoir purement et simplement congédiés…


	4. Un mariage pas interrompu

_**Voilà la suite de mon histoire avec un chapitre très très Willa…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toute fois**_

**Chapitre 3**

Les dernières semaines étaient passées vite, trop vite et Elizabeth Swann se découvrait au jour de ses noces, vêtue de la somptueuse robe couleur crème qu'elle avait choisie. Sourde aux babillages incessants de ses amies qui s'affairaient autour d'elle en une ruche de demoiselles d'honneur colorées, elle se leva, admirant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa robe étroitement serrée sur le corset qu'elle s'était forcée à porter révélait une taille fine surmontée par une poitrine à l'allure plus généreuse que celle dont la nature l'avait réellement dotée. Elizabeth rougit légèrement en songeant que le décolleté de sa robe était peut être un peu trop audacieux, ne laissant rien ignorer de ses charmes mais se reprit bien vite… Après tout c'était son mariage et en ce jour où elle allait enfin unir son destin à celui de Will, elle se sentait plus libre que jamais. Son regard se baissa sur les lourds jupons qui bouffaient autour d'elle, leur largeur offrant un contraste agréable avec l'étroitesse du haut de sa robe dont le dos consistait simplement en un long ruban de soie parcourant les nombreuses attaches qui ornaient sa robe. Ses cheveux, soigneusement bouclés et ramenés sur le haut du crâne en un élégant chignon, étaient retenus par un filet parsemé de perles minuscules qui apportaient de la lumière à son visage , mettant en valeur ses traits fins.

Son examen fut brutalement interrompu par le cri de ravissement d'Éva, qui bonne dernière venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

- Elizabeth tu es magnifique…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth se tourna vers son amie, embrassant d'un coup d'œil la somptueuse robe vert pomme qu'elle portait

- Je crois que tu n'es pas en reste … Cela serait il du à l'identité de ton cavalier ?

Éva rougit légèrement alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie, prétextant un ajustement de sa coiffure pour échanger des confidences

- James m'accompagne … Et je crois que … je commence à me faire à sa compagnie. Il est si … poli

- Poli ?

- Oui ..même si cet horrible Beckett lui mène la vie dure… Il l'a encore convoqué ce matin … Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous rejoindra qu'à la réception…

- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth subitement inquiète. Mais ..il passe beaucoup de temps chez Beckett non ?

- Oui… et je sais que cela lui pèse … seulement il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Grimaça Éva. Je crains que Beckett ne lui confie une nouvelle mission …Enfin assez parlé de moi, c'est ton mariage non ?

- Oui.. Murmura Elizabeth en souriant à son reflet.

- Je vais prendre place alors. Jeta Éva en voyant les autres jeunes filles sortir de la pièce dans un flot multicolore. A tout à l'heure Elizabeth…

Elizabeth ne l'entendit pas sortir, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle réalisait que le grand jour de sa vie était enfin arrivé. Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait Madame Elizabeth Turner, à la fin de cette journée elle serait femme et épouse… Cette pensée provoqua une onde de chaleur en elle tandis qu'elle imaginait les mains de Will sur elle, leur rudesse sur sa peau… Elizabeth ferma les yeux, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres emplit de plaisir anticipé…

Le Gouverneur Swann entra silencieusement dans la pièce et la regarda, surpris de la voir brusquement si femme… Il ne l'avait pas vue grandir, se rappelant encore de la petite fille qui s'accrochait à lui tout en affectant des airs de grande dame…. Avec un soupir il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule

- Voilà donc arrivé le jour que tout les pères espèrent et redoutent à la fois… Tu vas me quitter….

Un sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, l'air câlin.

- Père vous savez bien qu'une part de moi restera ici …

- Je le sais ma chérie… Répondit le Gouverneur avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée. Dieu Elizabeth que tu es belle… Si tu savais à quel point ta mère aurait voulu te voir, spécialement aujourd'hui… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là …

Le visage d'Elizabeth se teinta de peine en pensant à sa mère, morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant

- Moi aussi Père…

- Allons ma chérie. Tu ne dois pas pleurer aujourd'hui… Que dira le jeune Turner s'il voit des larmes sur le visage de celles qu'il va épouser.. Du reste ta mère est avec nous, tu le sais, elle nous regarde de là où elle se trouve… Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Finit hâtivement le gouverneur en retenant ses larmes.

La bouche d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler en reconnaissant le collier de perles de sa mère que le Gouverneur lui passa lentement autour du cou

- Je lui avais offert pour notre mariage … Il est normal que tu le portes à ton tour pour le tien.

Elizabeth porta la main au rang de perles et sourit avec tristesse.

- Merci Père …

Le gouverneur toussota, chassant ainsi sa gêne et lui prit le bras

- Allons .. Il est l'heure Elizabeth …

Elizabeth, la gorge nouée par l'émotion ne put qu'hocher la tête, se laissant entraîner par son père vers son mariage….

()()()()

James Norrington, en tenue de cérémonie, attendait impatiemment dans l'antichambre de Lord Beckett qui l'avait convoqué. Il aurait pu être satisfait de ce contre temps qui lui permettait d'échapper au spectacle d'Elizabeth en épousant un autre s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet des agissements de l'envoyé de la Compagnie…En effet, depuis son arrivée, Cutler Beckett ne cessait de se renseigner, interrogeant même les habitants de Port Royal sur ce qui s'était produit à l'occasion de l'évasion de Jack Sparrow.

Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au détestable visage de l'assistant du Lord.

- Lord Beckett est prêt à vous entendre Monsieur Norrington. Déclara Mercer

- Commodore Norrington. Rectifia ce dernier

- Pour l'instant…Murmura l'homme en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Assis derrière son immense bureau d'acajou, Lord Beckett fit signe à Norrington d'avancer

- Approchez vous Commodore. Ordonna-t-il sans bouger.

- Lord Beckett. Salua froidement James en réponse.

Cutler se repoussa dans son siège, le toisant d'un regard méprisant avant de servir deux verres de sherry.

- Un alcool ?

- Non merci… Je ne bois pas, surtout pas à cette heure de la matinée. Répondit James

- Quel dommage… Souffla Beckett avant de boire son verre d'un trait.

Maîtrisant son impatience et sa désapprobation, James ne bougea pas attendant que l'autre commence à parler. Beckett se resservit prenant son temps tout en le toisant d'un air ironique

- Oh pardonnez moi… Vous êtes pressé je crois … C'est aujourd'hui que la fille du Gouverneur se mésallie il me semble…

James hocha la tête, préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation. Cutler resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans la contemplation du liquide ambré de son verre avant de s'asseoir, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Bien… venons en à notre affaire… Vous m'avez donné du mal vous savez.. Il m'a été très difficile de trouver des témoins coopératifs dans cette affaire… Et encore plus de remettre la main sur votre rapport qui était pour le moins superficiel …

- Je vous l'ai dit Lord Beckett, l 'évasion de Sparrow est due à une négligence de ma part. J'ai mal évalué la situation…

- Négligence aidée par l'intervention fâcheuse du jeune Turner qui a choisi ce jour pour déclarer sa flamme à votre ex fiancée oui… Seulement il apparaît que votre rapport est … incomplet

James blêmit en surprenant la lueur mauvaise qui luisait dans les yeux du Lord.

- M'accuseriez vous de mentir Lord Beckett ?

- En l'occurrence oui…. Il apparaît que Turner a joué un rôle bien plus important que celui que vous avez décrit dans l'évasion de Sparrow de même que Miss Swann… Mais parlons plutôt de Turner…

James ne répondit pas, cherchant désespérément une solution.

- Apparemment, sa participation à l'évasion de Sparrow a été plus importante que le malheureux concours de circonstances qui selon vos dires vous a troublé au point de laisser s'enfuir Sparrow…Des témoins racontent qu'en fait il a aidé Sparrow, prenant une arme et libérant lui-même cet immonde pirate. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui… Souffla James en louchant sur la bouteille de sherry.

Avec un sourire Beckett lui tendit un verre.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas n'en avoir pas fait état dans votre rapport ? Pourquoi avoir minimiser cet acte en ne mentionnant que sa déclaration incongrue ?

James but son verre de sherry d'un trait avant de répondre lentement, choisissant la franchise

- Parce que … j'avais à cœur de protéger les intérêts de Miss Swann…

- Je vois … et depuis quand les intérêts personnels de Miss Swann passent avant ceux de la Couronne ?

James baissa la tête.

- Une fois de plus Monsieur ceci est mon erreur…

- En effet et vous serez puni pour cela … Même si je ne peux vous châtier comme il se doit en raison de vos impressionnants états de service… Quel dommage qu'un homme comme vous reste sa vie entière simple Commodore alors qu'il aurait pu devenir Amiral…Susurra Beckett.

James se crispa en comprenant ce que l'autre lui annonçait.

- Je vois monsieur…

- J'aurais pu excuser le fait que vous ayez dissimulé l'implication de Miss Swann dans cette affaire mais pas celle de Turner voyez vous…

James blêmit à la mention d'Elizabeth.

- Lord Beckett, Elizabeth est..

- Coupable de s'être dressée entre la justice et un hors la loi.. Coupa hargneusement Beckett. Néanmoins, eut égard aux relations de son père en cour, lui faire recevoir le juste châtiment pour ses actes s'avère délicat actuellement…Ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour le jeune Turner…

James soupira discrètement en comprenant qu'Elizabeth ne craignait rien.

- Puis je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire Milord ?

- Vous le pouvez… Pour commencer, je pense qu'en ce qui vous concerne vous avez compris que vos états de services vous permettent à mon grand regret d'échapper à un procès…La seule consolation étant que cette trahison envers la Couronne étant à présent étalée au grand jour, il parait mal avisé à tous de vous confier de plus prestigieuses fonctions… Après tout nous pouvons pas avoir confiance en un homme capable de faire passer l'intérêt d'une femme aussi jolie soit elle avant celui de son Roi…

James serra les poings en obtenant la confirmation qu'il redoutait, sa carrière était brisée …

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout. Ironisa Beckett, se réjouissant de sa déconvenue. En ce qui concerne Miss Swann, comme je l'ai dit, les relations de son père la protègent.. Du moins tant qu'elle reste Miss Swann, peut être en ira-t-il autrement pour Madame Turner…

- Elle n'a rien fait. Osa James

- Bien sur que si. Répondit froidement Beckett en le resservant. Quand à Monsieur Turner… et bien il ne bénéficie d'aucune protection n'est-ce pas ?

James le regarda avec horreur

- C'est le gendre du Gouverneur …

- Oh je pense que le Gouverneur ne mettra pas longtemps à choisir entre sa fille et Turner…

- Vous allez l'arrêter ? Demanda James la voix blanche

- Le jour de son mariage… tssss voyons bien sur que non … Je m'en voudrais de priver deux jeunes amoureux de leur nuit de noce… Pour qui me prenez vous ? Non.. laissons Turner et la délicieuse Miss Swann convoler en juste noce… Bien sur je compte sur votre discrétion Commodore… Une « première » erreur reste pardonnable à condition qu'elle ne se reproduise pas … Si par malheur Turner venait à m'échapper, il me faudrait châtier un autre coupable… Suis-je suffisamment clair James ?

Atterré, James approuva

- Parfaitement Lord Beckett.

- Bien dans ce cas… Je ne vous retiens pas, allez donc célébrer comme il se doit la fin du célibat d'Elizabeth Swann. Ricana-t-il. Et surtout veillez à ne pas oublier cette conversation…

Hébété James sortit du bureau du Lord, la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait redouté… Non seulement celui-ci savait tout mais en plus il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'arrêter… Prévenir Will du péril qui le guettait reviendrait à se suicider et si sa carrière était déjà condamnée, James ne comptait pas qu'il en soit de même pour sa vie. Sonné, il rentra directement chez lui… Il avait encore moins le courage d'affronter le spectacle du mariage de Will et d'Elizabeth. Lentement il se servit un verre, trinquant avec un ami invisible

- Je suis navré Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Mais il apparaît que Monsieur Turner va finalement devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes….

()()()()

Le regard brillant, Will regarda Elizabeth s'avancer lentement le long de l'allée, accrochée au bras de son père. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds tout comme dans ses rêves les plus fous et le jeune homme sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine tandis que le Gouverneur lui remettait lentement la main de sa fille

- C'est mon bien le plus précieux William, j'espère que vous vous en montrerez digne.

- Je… je vous le promets monsieur. Répondit Will la bouche sèche tout en couvant Elizabeth du regard.

Avec un sourire indulgent, le Gouverneur s'écarta, les yeux légèrement humides, et fit signe au prêtre qu'il pouvait commencer.

Will et Elizabeth entendirent à peine les paroles du prêtre, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux avec une ferveur inhabituelle en ces temps de mariage arrangé. Finalement le prêtre sourit et referma son livre.

- Vous pouvez embrasser votre femme. Dit il simplement à Will.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, couvant du regard celle qui portait désormais l'anneau qui la faisait sienne et ce fut Elizabeth qui l'attira à elle pour un profond baiser qui fit rougir plus d'un convive. Will se recula légèrement et la regarda une fois de plus

- Je t'aime Elizabeth Turner. Déclara-t-il savourant l'accolade de leurs deux noms

- Je t'aime aussi Will. Répondit Elizabeth avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Will sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, faisant s'envoler par ce geste le réticule de perles qui les retenait. Il rougit brutalement tandis qu'Elizabeth éclatait de rire, laissant ses cheveux flotter librement. Les deux jeunes époux se retournèrent ensuite vers leurs invités, recevant félicitations et vœux de bonheur tandis qu'Éva guettait sans succès l'arrivée de James Norrington.

Cutler Beckett s'inclina profondément devant Elizabeth, baisant sa main avec grâce

- Mes félicitations Madame Turner. Ce jour doit être une journée …unique pour vous. Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie

- En effet. Répondit Elizabeth en rosissant légèrement.

- Quand à vous Monsieur Turner vous nous enlevez là l'un des plus beaux joyaux de Port Royal…

- Elizabeth est plus que cela à mes yeux Lord Beckett

- Oh … je n'en ai jamais douté… A ce propos, l'occasion est sans doute mal choisie mais j'aimerais vous voir dès que possible, j'aurais un point à éclaircir avec vous …

- Et bien.. Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons parler.. Répondit Will légèrement surpris

Beckett lui sourit d'un air froid

- Non… Profitez donc de votre journée, savourez la Monsieur Turner et nous nous verrons demain.. A la première heure à mon bureau. Déclara Beckett sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'ordre que de la suggestion.

- Et bien .. Oui.. Répondit Will après un bref regard vers Elizabeth. Comptez sur ma présence

- Oh mais j'y compte bien. Affirma Beckett avant de s'éloigner, Mercer sur les talons.

Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire à nouveau, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux… Il serait temps de voir demain. La journée se passa ainsi, le soleil se couchant tandis que les deux jeunes mariés rejoignaient leur demeure, seuls….

()()()()

**_Ce chapitre dans la version originale ne s'arrête pas là ... pour tout ceux qui veulent le détail de la nuit de noce entre Will & Liz vous pouvez le lire sur mon site auquel vous accéderez en cliquant sur le lien de mon profil ! Vala _**


	5. One day

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons lorsque Elizabeth, un large sourire heureux aux lèvres, ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard encore endormi sur le jeune homme qui reposait à ses côtés. Son époux… La jeune mariée s'étira longuement, encore rouge de sa nuit de noce et jeta un regard ému vers les bougies à présent éteintes qui parsemaient la chambre. Tout avait été parfait songea-t-elle en collant son corps contre celui de Will, déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Will sourit avant de se retourner vers elle et caressa le visage posé sur l'oreiller.

- Bien dormi Madame Turner ? Demanda-t-il

- Mieux que jamais …

Will sourit et approcha son visage du sien pour un long baiser avant de s'écarter

- Elizabeth cette nuit … a été la plus belle de ma vie

- Qui a dit qu'elle était terminée…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en glissant une main audacieuse sur son bas ventre.

Will poussa un soupir heureux avant de caresser à son tour le corps chaud qui s'offrait, la faisant basculer sur lui . Elizabeth le regarda avec provocation avant de se glisser sur lui, ses hanches allant et venant en un rythme lent alors que ses yeux restaient accrochés à ceux de son mari. Le visage tendu, Will noua ses doigts aux siens, leurs gémissements de plaisir se perdant l'un dans l'autre alors que leurs corps s 'apaisaient…

Après un dernier baiser, Will se leva à regrets, commençant à remettre ses vêtements.

- Tu me quittes déjà ? Plaisanta Elizabeth

- Je ne quitterais jamais …Pas tant que tu voudras de moi. Répondit Will avec sérieux. Mais … Beckett m'attend … J'avais promis de passer à son bureau.

A genoux sur le lit, le drap autour d'elle, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je voudrais toujours de toi Will… Reviens moi vite… Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas long…Répondit Will en glissant sa main sur le drap

- Pourquoi veut il te voir selon toi ?

- Oh sans doute pour une commande. Répondit Will avec légèreté s'efforçant de chasser le souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Norrington quelques mois plus tôt

Elizabeth lui sourit, embrassant doucement la paume de sa main.

- A tout à l'heure Will…

- Je t'aime. Glissa-t-il avant de sortir, un sourire béat aux lèvres .

()()()()

Le soleil frappa de plein fouet le visage de James, le faisant grimacer. Il se releva brusquement , son visage se contractant alors qu'il lui semblait que toute la fanfare de Fort Charles jouait dans sa tête. La bouche pâteuse, il regarda autour de lui, découvrant avec consternation les cadavres de bouteille qui jonchaient le sol de son salon où il s'était par ailleurs endormi.

John, son majordome toussa nerveusement pour lui signaler sa présence et James leva des yeux injectés de sang sur lui

- Commodore Norrington… Miss Talmer souhaiterait vous parler. Dois je … lui demander de repasser plus tard ?

S'efforçant de chasser la migraine lancinante qui le tançait, James le regarda avec incompréhension

- Miss Talmer … Ah oui Éva … Et bien.. Commença-t-il en regardant d'un air navré le désordre qui régnait. Que veut elle ?

- Commodore j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas vous avoir vu au mariage de Miss Swann

James blêmit, brusquement dégrisé. Le mariage d'Elizabeth… Oui il se souvenait à présent qu'il avait voulu s'y rendre mais que le chantage odieux et les menaces de Beckett l'en avait empêché… Et bien sur pour ne rien arranger, Éva l'avait probablement attendu toute la journée.

- Je … Faites entrer Miss Talmer dans euh…

- Le petit salon Monsieur ? Suggéra John

- Oui parfait… Je j'arrive…

Une fois seul, James se dirigea vers le broc d'eau glacée que John avait eu la prévenance d'apporter et rafraîchit lentement son visage. Alors qu'il effaçait peu à peu les stigmates de sa journée de beuverie, James se remémora les détails de sa conversation avec Lord Beckett, un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'à cette heure le jeune Turner devait se rendre innocemment au rendez vous du Lord sans savoir que seule la débâcle l'attendait. Il aurait pu tout arrêter en prévenant le jeune homme mais James soupira à regrets en songeant que sa vie à lui aussi était en jeu tout comme celle d'Elizabeth peut être… Chassant ses remords, il réajusta sa tenue et se dirigea vers le petit salon, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

Éva, le visage soucieux, se leva vivement à son entrée, sous le regard désapprobateur de son chaperon.

- Commodore Norrington j'étais inquiète…

- Rassurez vous je vais bien. Répondit James d'un ton plus coupant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le visage d'Éva se renfrogna tandis qu'elle insistait d'un ton boudeur

- Je vous ai attendu toute la journée d'hier …

- Pardonnez moi mais hélas … Mon devoir ne m'a pas permis d'assister à la cérémonie. Il eut été plus correct de vous en avertir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mentit James sans sourciller songeant qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'elle s'en aille afin de pouvoir se mettre au lit quelques heures

Les fossettes d'Éva se creusèrent alors qu'elle souriait de plaisir de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée finalement

- Oh je vois encore cet horrible Lord Beckett ?

- Oui… Répondit James avec un sourire amer en se servant machinalement un whisky

- Je suis désolée Commodore, encore plus de ma visite dans un moment où vous avez sans nul doute besoin de repos.. Rougit Éva, se sentant brusquement ridicule d'avoir pensé que s'il n'était pas venu c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Elizabeth en épouser un autre.

- Ce sont les aléas de la vie de soldat Éva … Le devoir avant tout… Répondit James avec ironie en vidant son verre d'un trait.

- Je .. Je vais vous laisser. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion.. Rougit elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise

James soupira et se retourna vers elle, lisant l'espoir dans ses grands yeux bleus

- Ce n'est rien.. Il est toujours très agréable de savoir que l'on se soucie de vous… Répondit il galamment

A ces mots, la rougeur d'Éva s'accentua et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, lui faisant au passage une révérence maladroite

- Au revoir Commodore..

James la regarda avec affection

- Combien de fois devrais je vous dire que vous pouvez m'appeler James ? Allons … je me permettrais de vous visiter les jours prochains avec un présent qui, je l'espère, vous fera oublier mon manque de correction à votre égard. Dit il en se détournant sans attendre sa réponse pour se servir un nouveau verre

Éva regarda son dos étroitement moulé par la chemise blanche qu'il portait et sortit en rougissant

- Au moins une fois de plus Commodore… Murmura-t-elle sous le regard exaspéré de son chaperon.

()()()()

Will, mal à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements auxquels il n'était pas habitué pénétra avec réticences dans le bureau de Lord Beckett, posant un regard inquiet sur les gardes qui semblaient n'attendre qu'un signal pour bouger. Sans se lever, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, Cutler lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Asseyez vous Turner … Un verre ? Proposa-t-il avec courtoisie en se servant un sherry

- Non merci Lord Beckett… Je ne bois pas d'alcool encore moins le matin. Répondit Will avec raideur

Beckett soupira en vidant son verre d'un trait

- Il semblerait que vous ayez ce trait fâcheux en commun avec le Commodore Norrington entre autres choses…. Murmura-t-il

Will se tortilla sur sa chaise, brusquement agacé par les insinuations du Lord

- Que voulez vous dire ? Si c'est d'Elizabeth dont vous parlez sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas médire de ma femme Lord ou non !

- Je m'en doute bien… Susurra Cutler. Mais en l'occurrence je faisais allusion à un pirate …

- Un pirate …. Répéta Will en baissant les yeux

- Je vois que vous comprenez de qui il est question….

- Jack Sparrow… Souffla Will d'un air résigné

- Précisément… Dites moi Turner vous n'espériez tout de même pas vous en tirer ainsi ?

- Je….

- Oh il m'a fallu du temps avant de réussir à obtenir un récit complet des choses telles qu'elles s'étaient déroulées et je dois admettre que le Commodore Norrington a tout fait pour entraver mes recherches. Mais à présent je sais exactement votre rôle ainsi que celui de votre délicieuse femme dans l'évasion de Sparrow …

- Je suis prêt à répondre de mes actes ! Laissez Elizabeth en dehors de tout ça ! S'écria Will en se levant brutalement

Cutler adressa un signe de tête aux gardes qui vinrent encadrer Will, le saisissant aux épaules

- Cela dépend entièrement de vous Monsieur Turner . Voyez vous, dans toute évasion d'un criminel il faut un coupable… Le Commodore Norrington a déjà eu connaissance de son châtiment qui à mon regret ne sera pas celui qu'il mérite réellement.. Cependant il me faut faire un exemple retentissant et si ce n'est pas vous et bien ce sera Madame Turner

Will blêmit en comprenant ce que l'autre sous entendait

- Je ne compte pas me soustraire à la justice Lord Beckett

- Bien … dans ce cas pour vous prouver à mon tour que j'ai un cœur, je laisse ses messieurs vous accompagner jusqu'à votre demeure et expliquer la situation à la jeune mariée… Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite ces messieurs vous accompagneront jusqu'à la prison de Port Royal où vous attendrez tranquillement votre jugement pour complicité avec un pirate. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement clair. Répondit Will d'une voix atone

- Dans ce cas… Répondit Beckett en les congédiant d'une geste négligent

Les gardes se penchèrent alors sur Will, glissant des lourds bracelets de fer à ses poignets

- Ceci est il absolument nécessaire ? Demanda Will d'une voix blanche

- Assurément Turner je ne voudrais pas risquer une nouvelle évasion. Ironisa Beckett en faisant signe aux hommes de l'emmener

()()()()

Vêtue d'une robe légère aux teintes délicatement rosées, Elizabeth arrangeait en chantonnant un bouquet de fleurs lorsque Will fit son entrée.

- Elizabeth. Dit il simplement

Saisie par la tension dans sa voix, la jeune femme se retourna brusquement et étouffa un cri d'horreur en le découvrant, les fers aux poignets et entouré de deux gardes. Elle lâcha le vase qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers son époux sans faire attention au bruit sourd du cristal qui explosait au sol.

- Will ! S'écria-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi font-ils ça !

Le cœur serré par la peine, il se pencha vers elle tentant de saisir ses mains pour les étreindre

- Beckett m'a arrêté … pour avoir aidé Jack à s'évader

- Non ! Will non … Je .. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire , je vais ..je vais écrire au Roi , mon père il va… nous allons trouver une solution

Will la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elizabeth… Pour l'instant ils vont juste me mettre en prison. Grimaça-t-il

- En prison ! Mais non Will !! S'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Alors que Will fermait les yeux, laissant ses narines se remplir de son parfum, le corps tremblant de ne pouvoir la toucher, le garde le tira brutalement en arrière

- Allez Turner on y va

A regrets, Will se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Je dois .. Assumer les conséquences de mes actes…

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Balbutia Elizabeth ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne les laisserais pas nous faire ça

- Allons Madame , soyez raisonnable. Soupira le garde en les séparant

- Quoiqu'il arrive n'oublie pas que je t'aime Elizabeth. Souffla Will tandis que les gardes le traînaient dehors avec brutalité

()()()()

Restée seule, Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues en réalisant qu'au bout d'une journée de mariage on lui arrachait déjà son époux. Son père la découvrit secouée de sanglots parmi les débris du vase et avec un lourd soupir il la releva doucement

- Elizabeth, ma chérie que se passe t'il ?

- C'est … Will.. Ils , ils l'ont emmené

- Emmené ? Mais qui donc ?

- Les soldats … Ils .. Beckett l'accuse d'avoir aidé Jack Sparrow à échapper à la corde.

- Seigneur…

- Père ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Le supplia Elizabeth

Weatherby la prit doucement par le bras, la ramenant vers la chambre.

- Oui mais pas toi… Je suis encore Gouverneur ma chérie alors pendant que tu restes ici, je vais aller voir Beckett et tenter de démêler cette histoire

- Je viens avec vous. S'écria Elizabeth en essuyant nerveusement ses larmes

- Non ton intervention ne ferait que compliquer les choses, il faut déjà tacher de connaître précisément les faits qui lui sont reprochés

- Mais c'est mon mari… Je dois être à ses cotés.

- Pas pour l'instant. Fais moi confiance Elizabeth. Dit le gouverneur avant de sortir d'un pas pressé

()()()()

Cutler releva à peine la tête de son courrier lorsque le Gouverneur fit irruption dans son bureau

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité à entrer Gouverneur. Remarqua-t-il calmement

- Et bien je prends ce droit ! S'exclama le Gouverneur. Puis je connaître les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez emprisonné mon gendre !

- Oh … C'est donc ça … Répondit Beckett toujours aussi calme en lui tendant une feuille. Voici précisément le détail des faits reprochés au jeune Turner

Weatherby lui arracha brutalement des mains, lisant à la hâte

- Accusé d'avoir participé à l'évasion d'un pirate et de s'être ainsi opposé à la justice du roi… Requerrons contre lui devant la cour que la peine initialement prévue pour ce pirate lui soit… appliquée

- En l'occurrence la mort. Précisa presque joyeusement Beckett

Le gouverneur blêmit en imaginant la réaction d'Elizabeth

- Vous .. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça … Il y a des lois

- Et monsieur Turner en a bafoué une bonne partie… Sans parler de votre fille Gouverneur. Précisa Beckett en se servant un sherry. Un verre ?

- Ma fille !! Mais c'est une ineptie ! S'écria le gouverneur en balayant d'un geste le verre que l'autre lui tendait.

Beckett soupira en regardant le sherry se répandre sur le tapis précieux avant de tapoter les dossiers qui parsemaient le bureau

- Gouverneur, j'ai ici des dizaines de compte rendu attestant qu'Elizabeth s'est elle aussi interposée pour sauver ce pirate…

- Mais c'était pour sauver Will ! S'écria le Gouverneur mort d'inquiétude

- Mais ..par égard pour vous et par compassion pour une jeune fille ignorante de la portée de ses actes, j'ai décidé de garder sous silence le rôle qu'elle a joué dans toute cette affaire. Seulement si votre fille est une innocente il n'en est pas de même pour Turner…

- Je … que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda le gouverneur en se laissant tomber dans le siège le plus proche

- Oh et bien il y aura un procès… Dit calmement Cutler en se servant un nouveau verre. Pour la suite et bien j'ai toute confiance en la justice de ce royaume ..Pas vous ?

- Non … Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je ne vous laisserais pas…

- Gouverneur. Coupa Beckett d'un ton froid. J'ai décidé de me montrer clément envers votre fille, veillez à ne pas me faire regretter cette décision par un entêtement stupide envers Turner.

Weatherby le toisa avec horreur.

- Vous …

- Laissez la justice suivre son cours Gouverneur. Si vous vous en mêliez je serais alors forcé de révéler l'implication d'Elizabeth… Me fais je bien comprendre ? Siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant

Perdu, le Gouverneur le fixa avec dégoût

- Oui… mais

- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas. Au revoir Gouverneur Swann. Coupa à nouveau Beckett d'un ton sans équivoque.

La mort dans l'âme le gouverneur sortit se demandant comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cela à sa fille.

()()()()

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures que son père était parti et Elizabeth s'élança à sa rencontre dès qu'elle reconnut sa silhouette dans l'allée. Avec un soupir triste, le gouverneur referma ses bras autour d'elle

- Pas ici Elizabeth, rentrons veux tu ?

- Père et Will ?? Demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix

Avec tendresse, le gouverneur la força à s'asseoir, lui caressant les cheveux comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'il pouvait alors soulager toutes ses peines

- Les accusations sont très graves… Commença-t-il, soupirant de la sentir trembler contre lui. Will.. Et bien Will est accusé de piraterie

- Non !! Will n'est pas un pirate !!

- Je le sais ma chérie mais hélas ce n'est pas à nous qu'il appartient d'en juger mais à la cour aux mains de laquelle il va être remis.

- La cour !Mais…

- Rassure toi, je m'assurerais qu'il ait un procès équitable mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ..

- Un procès à l'issue duquel il se balancera au bout d'un corde ! S'écria Elizabeth en le repoussant

Le gouverneur la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant à le regarder

- Elizabeth. Beckett a aussi des éléments contre toi et il a choisi de ne pas les utiliser mais à la condition que nous ne tentions pas d'entraver la justice

- Et je devrais peut être l'en remercier Cracha Elizabeth

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu peux toi aussi être accusée du même crime que Will. Et il est hors de question que je risque de voir un jour mon unique enfant monter à l'échafaud pour sauver le jeune Turner ou qui que ce soit d'autre

- Père.. Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton suppliant

- Non. Ne me demande pas ça ma chérie… Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour Will mais je ne ferais rien qui te mette en danger.

Elizabeth, désemparée, le regarda brièvement avant de fondre en larmes. Weatherby soupira, l'attirant contre lui

- Là ma chérie, calme toi, il faut garder espoir… Fais moi confiance.. Pour l'instant je vais tacher de t'obtenir un droit de visite…

A bout de nerfs, Elizabeth s'affaissa dans ses bras, son père la retenant de justesse avant d'aller l'allonger le cœur serré à l'idée que le bonheur de sa fille se trouvait maintenant dans les mains d'une poignée d'hommes sur lesquels il n'avait aucune influence….


	6. Pour Elizabeth

_**Voilà la suite …. L'histoire accélère légèrement … Review ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Will croupissait en prison, les poignets lourdement entravés par des fers et tenu à l'écart de toute visite. Le Gouverneur Swann avait beau avoir tenté de plaider sa cause auprès de Lord Beckett, ce dernier s'était montré inflexible et Will désespérait de revoir un jour Elizabeth.

Le visage marqué par les nuits sans sommeil des geôles et les railleries incessantes de ses compagnons d'infortune, Will ne bougea pas lorsque le cliquetis des clefs résonna devant sa cellule pas plus que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Le garde se pencha sur lui et le releva sans douceur.

- Debout, dépêche toi. Lord Beckett veut te parler.

- Me parler … Répéta Will avec amertume. Il me semble pourtant qu'il a déjà tout dit non ?

Sans répondre, le garde l'entraîna jusqu'au bureau de Beckett avant le laisser, les fers aux poignets devant le Lord qui releva à peine la tête.

- Laissez ça. Ordonna-t-il. Nous allons avoir une discussion seul à seul.

Une fois le garde sortit, Cutler Beckett releva enfin la tête, détaillant le visage de son prisonnier

- Vous avez une mine affreuse Turner. Déclara-t-il en se servant un sherry

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Will avec raideur.

- Tsss toujours aussi fougueux Turner… A croire que votre traitement actuel ne suffit pas à vous faire prendre la mesure de vos erreurs passées.

- Si j'ai aidé Jack Sparrow, c'est parce qu'il ne méritait pas le sort que la Compagnie lui réservait. Je ne regrette pas mon geste.

Beckett se crispa et le regarda d'un air supérieur

- Turner.. J'aimerais savoir pour qui vous vous prenez donc pour vous mettre en travers de la justice du Roi

- Pour un homme de bien. Et j'avais une dette envers Jack. Il a sauvé Elizabeth et cela n'a pas de prix à mes yeux.

- Et ce qui n'a pas de prix aux miens, ce sont les intérêts de la Couronne. Jack Sparrow est un homme dépassé, dont les agissements appartiennent à un autre temps. La Compagnie et son représentant ne peuvent laisser un tel homme écumer les mers en toute impunité

Will le regarda d'un air écoeuré

- Ainsi donc vous accordez plus de prix à des soieries qu'à une vie humaine ?

Cutler le fixa avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Vous vous bercez d'idéaux Turner… ceux-ci, tout comme Sparrow, appartiennent à un temps dont la gloire est à présent terminée. Ce qui prime à présent ce sont les richesses, le commerce…

- Vous ne voyez que l'argent …

- Et bien c'est que les devises sont devenues la devise du royaume … Sparrow l'a bien compris…Ce renégat a comme …disparu depuis plusieurs mois malgré toutes mes recherches…

Will le regarda avec un léger sourire

- Et c'est pour me dire cela que vous m'avez fait venir ?

- Non … Turner votre … emprisonnement me cause quelques soucis… La charmante Miss Swann ne cesse de remuer ciel et terre pour vous faire sortir. Cette situation ne peut continuer

Will eut un léger sourire rêveur à la mention d'Elizabeth

- Ma femme. Dit il en insistant sur le mot. Partage mes convictions et ne trouve pas ce qu'il y a d'honorable ou de juste dans le fait de pendre un homme pour quelques.. ornements

- Dans ce cas peut être devrais je revoir ma décision à son égard …

Will se leva brusquement

- Non !!

- Nous sommes donc finalement d'accord sur un point Turner… Nous allons donc faire un marché …

- Je doute d'avoir envie de passer un quelconque marché avec vous. Murmura Will

- Madame Turner va venir vous voir très prochainement …. A cette occasion vous lui ordonnerez de cesser ses démarches ridicules visant à me discréditer . Dit Beckett en tapotant un tas de lettres adressées à la cour.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à donner à Elizabeth .

- Et bien dans ce cas soyez convainquant sans quoi c'est la prison qui l'attend elle aussi… Et je suis certain que sa compagnie charmera vos compagnons de cellule.

Will blêmit à ces mots, serrant les points

- Vous voyez nous nous comprenons fort bien finalement… Quand à vous … Votre procès commencera très prochainement… Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de plaider coupable sous peine de risquer que de nouveaux éléments se trouvent fort opportunément dévoilés… Dit Cutler d'une voix basse

- J'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes…. Répondit Will vaincu. Seule Elizabeth compte à mes yeux…

- Je crois que je l'avais compris Turner… A présent … je vous renvoie dans vos quartiers… Et n'oubliez pas .. Si ce genre d'incidents se reproduisait. Gronda Beckett en désignant le paquet de lettres. Je verrais hélas obligé de retirer ma bienveillance naturelle à l 'égard de Miss pardon Madame Turner…De même je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas imaginer de plan d'évasion… Elle en paierait les conséquences.

Will le regard dur, ne répondit pas, se laissant entraîner sans lutter par le garde qui le ramenait à sa cellule…

()()()()

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi ou à peine, noyant chaque soir sa culpabilité dans l'alcool. Chaque soir, il pensait à Elizabeth, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Beckett le jour du mariage de la jeune femme, regrettant amèrement sa lâcheté alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher le désastre qui la frappait en les prévenant des menaces de Beckett. De plus, les nouvelles qu'il avait d'Elizabeth par Éva qui s'entêtait à le visiter ne faisaient qu'accentuer son malaise. Au fond de lui, James Norrington connaissait déjà l'issue du procès de l'homme à cause de qui il avait tout perdu. Il savait que c'était la corde qui attendait le jeune Turner et cette idée lui était de plus en plus inconfortable, à cause d'Elizabeth.

Il savait que la jeune femme jadis insouciante ne sortait à présent plus de sa demeure, utilisant son temps à œuvrer pour la libération de Will et cette idée ne faisait qu'augmenter ses remords d'avoir été si lâche . John le sortit de ses réflexions maussades

- Commodore. Lord Beckett est ici. Il exige de vous parler immédiatement.

James passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille

- Je .. Faites le attendre…

- Il ne me sied guère de patienter… Vous avez peut être tout le temps du monde grâce à votre incompétence mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Déclara Beckett en entrant sur les talons du domestique.

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, le Lord regarda autour de lui, embrassant le décor où se trouvaient ça et là des bouteilles vidées.

- Voilà donc ce qui occupe vos soirées.. Mauvaise habitude tout cela Commodore. Dit il en se servant un sherry. Permettez ?

- Je vous en prie… Répondit Norrington d'un ton désabusé.

- Votre comportement fait grand bruit … Commença Beckett en sirotant son verre. Les gens de Port Royal s'étonnent de ne pas vous voir depuis l'emprisonnement du jeune Turner. Tout comme sa femme à ce qu'on m'a dit. Vous allez devoir remédier à cela. Rapidement.

- Ou sinon ? Murmura Norrington

- Sinon le bourreau pourrait bien avoir bientôt une nouvelle paire de bottes beaucoup plus ouvragée que celle de Turner… et sa femme de jolis escarpins.

James le regarda avec haine.

- Voyez vous tant que le procès de Turner n'est pas terminé et cet homme châtié comme il mérite… Divers éléments peuvent toujours se présenter ….Continua Beckett sans paraître s'en apercevoir

- Et bien pourquoi ne le faites vous pas maintenant !! Pourquoi ne pas m'accuser moi aussi !!

- Parce qu'à mon regret vous êtes fort apprécié de la population de Port Royal… Sans doute en raison de votre laxisme pitoyable.. Mais laissons cela…

Norrington grimaça et le regarda

- Et une fois le procès terminé ?

- Et bien la justice aura fait son œuvre… Miss Swann sera libre tout comme vous… En fait vous devriez me remercier Commodore.

- De quoi ? D'avoir brisé ma carrière ?

- Non cela vous l'avez fait vous-même… Mais de vous donner une chance de conserver votre vie et celle de Miss Swann …Alors acceptez vous de vous conformer à mes ordres ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix James … Vous pouvez choisir la prison et la corde pour Miss Swann et vous ou alors laisser la justice punir le seul coupable de l'évasion de Sparrow… Après tout c'est bien lui qui le premier s'est interposé entre Sparrow et la potence non ?

- Oui.. Murmura James

- Bien dans ce cas, j'ai une mission pour vous… Voici une autorisation de visite pour Madame Turner. Je vous laisse le soin de la lui amener … Ca fera taire les rumeurs à votre sujet et je pense que votre visite sera mieux accueillie que la mienne à mon grand regret…Oh et .. Cessez donc de boire ça commence à se savoir …Vous ne voudriez pas que les gens s'imaginent que vous buvez par culpabilité n'est-ce pas ?

James baissa les yeux, évitant de le regarder

- Bien sur que non … Répondit Beckett en sortant , laissant la lettre cachetée sur la table basse

()()()()

James remonta lentement l'allée menant à la maison dans laquelle Will et Elizabeth avait mis tant de rêves de bonheur. Il serrait dans sa main la lettre que Beckett lui avait confié et s'efforçait de faire taire sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il agissait mal. Au fond de lui, il savait Beckett capable de mettre à exécution ses menaces et s'il pouvait, il en était sur, s'il pouvait supporter la disgrâce et la mort, il ne pouvait pas condamner Elizabeth. Grâce à la visite de Beckett, il avait à présent compris que rien ne sauverait le jeune Turner de la corde, qu'il était trop tard et que rien de ce qu'il dirait ou ferait ne pourrait empêcher cela. Mais il pouvait encore se sauver lui-même, comme il pouvait sauver Elizabeth… Fort de cette conviction, il frappa, attendant nerveusement qu'un domestique vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce fut Elizabeth elle-même, qui, pâle et les cheveux défaits, vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Commodore. Dit elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le cœur de James se serra, alors qu'il regrettait une fois de plus sa lâcheté qui l'avait empêcher de venir les prévenir au jour de leur noces

- Comment allez vous Elizabeth ?

- Comment je vais … Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne cesse de penser à Will, j'envoie des lettres partout, je tente de voir ce Beckett , de voir Will mais toutes les portes me sont fermées sans parler de celles de mes prétendus amis qui affectent de ne pas me connaître.

Avec un soupir, James entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit le bras d'Elizabeth avec douceur, l'entraînant vers le salon.

- Venez Elizabeth. Je vous apporte des nouvelles.

A ces mots la jeune femme releva un peu la tête

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'espoir. Vous avez vu Will ?

- Non … Mais vous allez le voir. Voici une autorisation de visite…

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise avant de se jeter dans ses bras

- Oh James… Merci … Merci. J'ai toujours su que vous aviez de l'honneur et que votre… amitié était fidèle

James se crispa légèrement

- Ne me remerciez pas Elizabeth. Je ne le mérite pas. Murmura-t-il

- Si vous saviez… A quel point c'est dur de le savoir là bas sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Continua-t-elle en pleurant

James ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis si désolé Elizabeth. Finit il par dire.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux embués par les larmes.

- Vous êtes venu, vous … Et je sais que vous avez tout tenté pour nous couvrir… Mon père me l'a dit. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait

James rougit brutalement, évitant brièvement son regard

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger vos intérêts Elizabeth.

Alors qu'Elizabeth ne savait quoi répondre, Éva s'immobilisa brutalement à la porte. La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver, ne put qu'entendre les derniers mots de James et refoula les larmes qui lui venaient en entendant James Norrington prononcer ces mots qui ressemblaient à une déclaration à une autre femme. Derrière elle, son chaperon s'impatienta

- Et bien Miss Talmer. Entrez donc !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça. Répondit elle avec rage avant de prendre le chemin inverse.

Éva avait besoin d'air, besoin de sortir de cette maison où elle avait entendu James dire à une autre les mots qu'elle espérait depuis plusieurs semaines…

()()()()

Vêtue de sa plus jolie robe, Elizabeth donna sa lettre au garde d'une main tremblante avant de le suivre dans les geôles, sourde aux sifflements et aux commentaires paillards que sa présence suscitait chez les prisonniers. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en apercevant Will recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule. Sans se soucier de sa robe, elle s'agenouilla devant les barreaux tendant les bras vers Will

- Mon amour.

Le jeune homme regarda dans sa direction, son cœur battant plus vite en la voyant ainsi agenouillée dans la faible lumière qui réussissait à percer les murs épais. Il se leva d'un bond, s'agenouillant à son tour devant elle, et saisit maladroitement ses mains, gêné par ses fers.

- Elizabeth. Dit il simplement sans pouvoir se rassasier de ses traits.

Les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle ne retenait pas, Elizabeth lui caressa doucement la joue, approchant son visage des barreaux alors qu'elle cherchait à frôler sa bouche

- Will… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi…Murmura-t-elle avec peine en découvrant des cernes autour de ses yeux et une expression lasse, presque vieille qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

Serrant ses doigts dans les siens, Will se pencha vers elle, souffrant plus de ne pouvoir toucher ses lèvres alors qu'elle était si proche que de sa semaine d'enfermement

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant tendrement

- Will… je, j'ai écrit au roi… Je suis sure qu'il va faire quelque chose, te sortir d'ici… je… j'écris chaque jour. Je n'aurais de cesse que tu sois libéré et ce Beckett renvoyé d'où il vient. Commença-t-elle rapidement

Le cœur de Will se serra à ses mots, songeant aux menaces de Beckett. Levant la main, il lui caressa lentement les lèvres, lui imposant le silence

- N'en fait rien Elizabeth… Je l'ai toujours dit… Je dois assumer mes actes… continuer dans cette voie ne pourrait que t'attirer des problèmes… Et je ne le veux pas.

- Je ne te laisserais pas Will. Dit elle en secouant la tête.

- Elizabeth… la seule chose qui me fait tenir ici, c'est toi … Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas

- Mais Will… Si on fait rien ils vont te pendre. S'écria-t-elle avec désespoir

- Le procès n'a pas encore lieu. Dit Will en évitant son regard alors qu'il lui mentait. Il reste un espoir. Si tu m'aimes … ne fait rien.

- Bien sur que je t'aime… Ardemment… C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi ! Répondit Elizabeth en nouant ses doigts aux siens. Norrington nous aide .. Peut être que grâce à lui nous trouverons une solution

- Norrington…Murmura Will avec un rien d'amertume en songeant que celui-ci avait tenté de le prévenir avant son départ. Elizabeth. Écoute moi. Ne fait rien… attend le procès…

Le garde s'approcha d'Elizabeth et s'adressa à elle d'un ton rogue

- C'est l'heure madame. La visite est terminée.

L'air affolée, elle se tourna vers Will

- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Dit elle d'une voix brisée.

- Je t'aime Elizabeth. Chaque jour, je regarderais dehors et je penserais à toi…

- Allons madame soyez raisonnable. Commença le garde. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous retire ce droit de visite non ?

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Elizabeth embrassa les doigts de Will

- Je reviendrais … La semaine prochaine… je viendrais chaque jour, chaque seconde si on me laissait être près de toi. Je t'aime.

Les larmes aux yeux, Will caressa lentement sa joue avant de se reculer dans la pénombre

- Va à présent Elizabeth. Dit il d'une voix brisée. Et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive tu es celle qui compte le plus au monde à mes yeux.

- Will !! Cria Elizabeth alors que le garde l'entraîna d'une poigne ferme vers la sortie

Son cri se perdit sur les murs de la geôle, tandis que, dans sa cellule les sanglots de Will redoublaient….


	7. Enterrement, événement & procès

_**Vala la suite, un chapitre euh court mais où il se passe plein de choses … **_

_**Review ? Mouchoirs ? **_

**Chapitre 6**

Éva frappa avec hésitations à la porte de la demeure de James Norrington, en effet cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Commodore. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait surpris chez Elizabeth pour être exacte. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de faire cette visite, passant des nuits blanches à se demander pourquoi il était encore si attaché à une femme qui ne l'avait traité qu 'avec mépris. Après cela, elle avait attendu sa venue, regardant chaque jour s'écouler sans que le domestique n'annonce le Commodore. Finalement, au regard de ce qu'elle savait, attendu qu'il se trouvait toujours une bonne âme pour lui signaler que le Commodore Norrington rendait des visites fréquentes à Elizabeth Turner et au Gouverneur Swann, elle s'était décidée à se rappeler au son souvenir. C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle pénétra chez lui.

James se retourna à son entrée dans le salon, la gratifiant d'un sourire machinal

- Miss Talmer. Comment allez vous ma chère ?

- Fort bien Commodore …. Je m'inquiétais juste pour vous, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes vus

James la regarda avec étonnement

- Oh vraiment …. Il ne me semble pas que cela fasse si longtemps…

Éva se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de répondre

- Oh .. J'ai du me faire des idées sans doute …. Comment va notre chère Elizabeth ? Se força-t-elle à demander

Les traits de James se contractèrent brièvement avant de se détendre à nouveau

- Elizabeth ne va pas très bien… Même si elle a désormais l'autorisation de visiter William de temps à autres, elle vit très mal la situation… Peut être que la présence d'une amie l'aiderait dans cette épreuve. Glissa-t-il

Éva s'éventa un instant, plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui du Commodore avant de répondre

- En effet … Je songerais à la visiter mais … vous savez ce que c'est ..les obligations… Vous-même vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup de temps à accorder aux mondanités ces derniers temps…Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Je pensais qu'elle et vous étiez amies … S'étonna James en la regardant avec attention

- Oh mais nous le sommes ! S'exclama Éva en rougissant sous son regard

James sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui baiser la main avec galanterie

- J'en suis ravi, Elizabeth a besoin d'être entourée… et elle en aura bientôt besoin plus que jamais… Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sombre

- Oh …. Vous .. Vous pensez donc que son mari sera condamné. Demanda Éva légèrement mal à l'aise

James soupira avant de la guider vers le sofa, la faisant asseoir à ses côtés

- Je crois que le jeune Turner a peu de chances … Cette histoire est très compliquée Éva et … ma responsabilité dans ce malheur est hélas importante… Dit il avec regrets

- Voyons Commodore, il me semble au contraire que vous avez tout fait pour les protéger. Elizabeth m'a dit que vous étiez allé jusqu'à minimiser l'implication de Will dans l'affaire.

James se sentit rougir

- Mais ça n'a pas suffit …

- Voyons Commodore… je suis bien certaine, vous connaissant un peu que vous avez agi avec honneur et compassion.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de James alors qu'une fois de plus la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Beckett le jour du mariage d'Elizabeth lui revenait en mémoire

- Vous êtes très aimable Éva, mais je ne mérite pas vos louanges ou votre admiration…

- Bien sur que si.. Murmura la jeune femme

James leva les yeux vers elle, ému de lire la sincérité dans son regard

- Vous êtes une femme parfaite Éva … Le genre d'épouse que tout homme rêverait d'avoir.

Rougissante, Éva détourna brièvement le regard, consciente de la main de James qui s'attardait sur la sienne

- C'est à mon tour de ne savoir quoi dire…

James la regarda un instant, savourant d'être face à une femme qui ne le jugeait pas et qui n'avait aucunes raisons de le faire. Il admira son profil délicat, son cœur battant un peu plus vite alors qu'un brusque élan le poussait vers elle, une envie de mieux connaître cette jeune femme discrète qui, dans chaque moment difficile de sa vie était là sans même savoir qu'il avait douloureusement besoin de réconfort. Sa main serra celle de la jeune fille plus fort tandis qu'il approchait lentement son visage du sien.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque le lieutenant Gilette fit irruption dans le salon sans prévenir

- Commodore ! Il s'est pass…Oh toutes mes excuses … Dit il l'air contrit en découvrant Éva

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le maudissant intérieurement d'avoir interrompu ce qui ressemblait fort à une déclaration

- Et bien qu'y a-t-il de si urgent Gilette ! Demanda James d'un ton agacé qui fit chaud au cœur d'Éva

- Monsieur .. Je veux dire Commodore… Je… Lord Beckett veut vous voir … Le..le Gouverneur Swann vient de mourir.. Une attaque foudroyante …

A ces mots, la peine envahit le visage de James et il se tourna vers Éva, les yeux légèrement brillants

- Éva … pardonnez moi mais .. Je crois que notre conversation devra être remise à mon grand regret…

Elle hocha doucement la tête, le cœur serré à l'idée du chagrin qui devait être celui d'Elizabeth

- Je comprends Commodore .. Je .. De mon coté je vais aller voir Elizabeth

- Oui.. Elizabeth bien sur … Mon dieu la pauvre…. Dit James avant se pencher sur sa main appuyant légèrement son baiser. Vous êtes décidemment une amie précieuse en plus d'être une femme parfaite Éva

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir avant de se lever, heureuse de constater qu'elle s'était trompée sur les sentiments de James …

()()()()

Assise seule dans le grand salon de la demeure du Gouverneur où elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance, Elizabeth peinait à réaliser la nouvelle. Les dernières semaines qui auraient du être les plus belles de sa vie s'étaient transformées en cauchemar ….

Éva entra silencieusement et glissa ses bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle. Pardonne moi de ne pas être venue avant … J'ai été stupide.

Elizabeth leva son regard embué vers elle avant de fondre en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amie

- Éva … J'ai si peur … tellement peur …Je … je suis en train de perdre tout ceux que j'aime… Will est en prison … Père est mort …Je .. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer.

Éva la serra doucement dans ses bras

- Allons Elizabeth tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Calme toi … ni ton père, ni Will n'aimeraient te voir dans cet état… Tu n'es pas seule.. Je suis là ..Murmura-t-elle, rougissant de honte au souvenir de son comportement récent et de sa jalousie qui l'avait éloignée de son amie.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer tandis qu'Éva la berçait doucement, attendant que sa peine s'apaise.

()()()()

Cutler Beckett accueillit James Norrington avec un verre de sherry, un sourire radieux sur le visage

- Merveilleuse journée ne trouvez vous pas ?

James le regarda avec raideur

- Je ne vois rien aujourd'hui qui doive être célébré … Le Gouverneur Swann était un homme bon …

- Auquel j'entends bien rendre les hommages que nous lui devons. Répondit Cutler. Non je parle du procès de Will Turner qui va bientôt commencer. Dans un mois tout au plus ce pirate sera confronté à ses actes

- Vous … vous n'êtes pas sérieux… Murmura James. Enfin pensez à sa femme, elle vient de perdre son père …

- Oui bien sur c'est embêtant … Toutefois Madame Turner se retrouve ainsi à la tête d'une jolie fortune …

- Je doute qu'elle y trouve le moindre plaisir. Souffla James.

- Allons c'est une chance pour elle .. Une fois veuve, l'argent fera oublier qu'elle s'est fourvoyée dans une union indigne … Dit Beckett avec décontraction

James serra les poings, le gratifiant d'un long regard hostile tandis que Beckett continuait

- Voyons, les hommes comme Turner ne sont pas dignes qu'on s'intéresse à leur sort… Un homme capable de faciliter l'évasion d'un criminel est lui-même un criminel… Gronda Beckett avec un air menaçant. N'est-ce pas Commodore ?

Saisissant la menace à peine voilée, Norrington le regarda avec prudence préférant éluder la question.

- Et qui va à présent exercer la fonction de Gouverneur ?

- Et bien … dans l'attente d'un nouveau décret de Sa Majesté, il apparaît logiquement que, pour le bien de la Couronne, je me vois dans l'obligation de me soumettre à cette charge. Répondit Beckett, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Serrant les poings d'impuissance, Norrington lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de sortir, plus inquiet que jamais….

()()()()

Cela faisait à présent un mois que le Gouverneur était mort et Elizabeth, vêtue de noir se préparait à voir Will, pour la dernière visite avant le début du procès du jeune forgeron. Éva lui sourit avec chaleur tandis qu'elle l'aidait à prendre place dans la voiture, émue de la pâleur de son amie.

- Tu es sure que ça ira Elizabeth ?

- Je .. Je ne sais pas. Répondit elle en posant une main inquiète sur son ventre.

Elizabeth avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre la mort de son père et les dernières semaines l'avaient amenée aux portes de la folie tant il lui semblait que sa vie toute entière lui échappait. Elle attendait avec anxiété le procès de Will, espérant que le jeune homme soit pardonné mais redoutant une condamnation sévère tant ce Beckett qui refusait de la recevoir mettait d'application à les poursuivre. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa promesse à Will, Elizabeth aurait depuis longtemps forcé les portes du Lord mais elle s'obligeait au calme, ne voulant pas empirer la situation de Will par un acte irréfléchi.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle traversa une nouvelle fois la prison sous les insultes de plus en plus virulentes des compagnons de cellules de Will auxquelles elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer.

Elizabeth, par une habitude douloureusement apprise, s'agenouilla devant les barreaux, se forçant à sourire pour Will. Dès qu'il la vit, le jeune homme s'approcha et leurs mains se nouèrent

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras

Elizabeth laissa couler quelques larmes, appuyant son front contre la main de Will

- Pourquoi ne te libèrent ils pas tout simplement … Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ce Beckett nous fait il ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Elizabeth… Soupira le jeune homme, le cœur serré devant cette question qui revenait sans cesse.

Elizabeth releva son visage et passa sa main fine à travers la grille, suivant les contours du visage de Will qui ferma les yeux à cette caresse désormais familière.

- Will ….

- Il faut garder espoir Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il, le cœur serré, sachant que l'issue du procès était décidée depuis des semaines

- Je suis enceinte Will… Dit Elizabeth alors qu'elle fondait en larmes.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta net à ces mots et il serra brièvement les poings songeant à ce bonheur qui lui était refusé…

- Mon amour.. Souffla-t-il. Ma belle Elizabeth… C'est merveilleux… Si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras… Cette fois plus que jamais …

- Notre enfant. Souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Elizabeth.. Dit Will en cherchant à essuyer ses yeux. Ne pleure pas… pense à ce bébé, notre bébé … Tu ..tu me fais aujourd'hui le plus cadeau du monde… Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Will….

- Peut être que ce bébé … est un signe .. Un signe que tout ira bien pour nous. Se força à continuer Will. Mon procès a lieu demain… Après .. Tout sera fini.

Elizabeth, le fixa, incertaine, tandis qu'il lui souriait avec affection, se forçant à ne pas laisser s'écouler sa peine devant elle. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur ses doigts avant de la regarder à nouveau

- Va maintenant … On se verra demain….

Tandis qu'Elizabeth s'éloignait, ses mules claquant sur le pavé de la prison, Will enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, songeant qu'en plus de sa vie il allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré ….

()()()()

Le procès fut rapide… Et la sentence s'abattit sur Elizabeth comme un coup de canon

- William Turner … nous vous déclarons coupable de piraterie et nous vous condamnons à être pendu haut et court jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Cette sentence sera appliquée demain à l'aube.

Trois phrases. Trois petites phrases qui suffisaient pourtant à décider du cours d'une vie …

Alors que les gardes emmenait Will, menotté et plus blême que jamais, Elizabeth se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant fiévreusement pendant que les gardes s'efforçaient de l'écarter sans douceur.

- Will !! Hurla Elizabeth. Non !! Je ne les laisserais pas !! Jamais … je vais leur dire.. tout . S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le juge.

Will sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en réalisant qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire des aveux publics, la condamnant sans le moindre doute possible au même châtiment

- Elizabeth ! Cria-t-il en tentant de se dégager de la poigne des gardes.

James qui avait lui aussi compris l'intention d'Elizabeth, rattrapa la jeune femme, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras

- Taisez vous … Être pendue vous aussi ne sauvera pas Will. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth se débattit, les larmes aux yeux en voyant les juges s'éloigner

- Laissez moi … laissez moi James …

- Non croyez vous que votre père aurait voulu vous voir vous balancer au bout d'une corde.. Will lui-même vous demande de ne rien dire ..

Elizabeth fondit en larmes, s'écroulant dans ses bras tandis que James la serrait étroitement

- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

- Chut… Je sais Elizabeth… Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire ici … Sauf plaider la cause de Will auprès de Beckett … Je vais tacher d'arranger ça mais promettez moi de rester tranquille .. Il y va de votre vie.. Glissa James en l'entraînant


	8. La piraterie dans le sang

_**Voilà … la suite .. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si pour certains j'en doute…. Bonne lecture et reviews. Il reste 2 chapitres **_

**Chapitre 7 **

Elizabeth attendit des heures que James revienne, le cœur serré en voyant le temps s'écouler inexorablement, la rapprochant du moment où l'aube se lèverait et où Will serait pendu. Finalement, le soir tombait sur Port Royal lorsque le pas désormais familier de James retentit dans l'allée. Sans attendre l'aide d'un domestique, Elizabeth se rua vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

- Beckett accepte de vous recevoir, Elizabeth, mais uniquement en ma présence et je crains qu'il n'y ai que peu d'espoir. Murmura James à regrets

- Il y a toujours un espoir tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour y croire… Répondit Elizabeth en passant une capeline à la hâte.

()()()()

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil bien rembourré devant le feu nourri, Cutler Beckett regardait pensivement son verre lorsqu'Elizabeth et James firent leur apparition. Il posa son regard glacé sur eux et leur fit signe d'approcher

- Madame Turner … J'ai été informé par le Commodore Norrington que vous souhaitiez me parler. En raison de la position qu'occupait votre père et du … respect que j'avais pour lui, je vous écoute. Soyez brève je vous prie.

- Libérez Will et amnistiez le.

Cutler éclata d'un rire froid avant de la regarder avec dureté

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible … et du reste pourquoi compromettrais je ma réputation et mon honneur pour cet homme ?

Elizabeth s'approcha avec vivacité, un éclat dans le regard

- Parce que Will est un homme bien. Parce qu'il a des valeurs et parce que ce serait un crime de le condamner pour un acte de charité qu'il n'a pas été le seul à commettre.

Cutler leva pensivement son verre avant de boire une profonde gorgée.

- Vous ne lui avez rien Norrington ?

James grimaça tandis qu'Elizabeth, surprise, se retournait vers lui

- Me dire quoi ?

- Que je sais depuis le début le rôle que vous avez joué dans cette histoire, tout comme celui de James. Pour différentes raisons, j'ai choisi de ne pas vous inquiéter… Votre père m'a supplié de ne pas le faire tout comme James et William.

Elizabeth rougit et s'approcha

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas faire preuve de la même générosité pour Will ! C'est un homme bien …

- Ça c'est-ce que vous dites Madame Turner… J'excuse vos paroles ainsi que votre naïveté qui sont sans doute causées par un aveuglement hélas commun à tout les amoureux mais le fait est que Turner est un pirate et pirate il restera. Son père en était un. Il en est un à son tour

Elizabeth blêmit légèrement à ces paroles

- Son père …. Pourquoi parlez vous de son père ?

- Oh voyons ma chère … Bill le Bottier… Son sang coule dans ses veines… Voilà pourquoi Turner ne peut bénéficier de la même indulgence que vous ou Norrington. Les pirates tout comme les hors la loi ont ça dans le sang. Peut importe l'éducation, le rang ou la chance qu'on leur donne, un jour ou l'autre le sang finit par parler. Aussi faut il mieux en finir dès qu'on en a l'occasion.

Elizabeth recula légèrement, sa main se posant légèrement sur son ventre

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne condamnez Will que parce que son père était un pirate … A cause de son sang ?? Mais…

- Le mal doit être éradiqué à la racine Madame Turner et la mauvaise graine ne doit pas avoir de chance de se développer en effet. Du reste il vaut mieux pour vous en finir avec Turner dès maintenant … avant qu'il ait eu une chance de vous donner un pirate … J'ai toujours détesté voir les larmes des mères aux exécutions … Finit Cutler d'une voix songeuse. Sans doute ai-je trop de cœur

Elizabeth tremblante s'approcha de lui

- Du cœur !! Vous n'en avez aucun espèce de monstre ! Dit elle en levant la main pour le frapper

Sans se démonter, Cutler regarda Norrington

- Derrière cette porte il y a cinq gardes qui n'attendent qu'un geste de moi pour entrer … Essayez donc de calmer votre amie. Son intérêt n'est pas de me frapper.

James s'approcha doucement d'Elizabeth et la saisit dans ses bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Calmez vous …

- Du reste. Pour vous prouvez que je ne suis pas dépourvu de cœur comme vous semblez le penser… Je vous autorise à aller dire adieu à votre mari Elizabeth . Déclara Beckett avec un gracieux sourire

- Madame Turner !! Toujours

- Si vous y tenez … Répondit Beckett avec indifférence. Emmenez la Norrington et surveillez la . Cette visite que j'ai la clémence d'autoriser est sous votre entière responsabilité. Veillez à ce que l'incident de Sparrow ne se reproduise pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La gorge brutalement sèche, James hocha la tête et entraîna Elizabeth qui tremblait de tout ses membres, le visage chaviré par les larmes.

()()()()

Elizabeth, suivie par Norrington se jeta aux barreaux de la cellule de Will, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir… Murmura Will en s'approchant, serrant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Elizabeth.

Le visage bouleversé, celle-ci étreignit nerveusement sa main

- J'ai vu Beckett… Will , il dit .. Il a dit que si tu étais pendu c'était parce que tu es… le fils d'un pirate ! Cette décision n'est pas juste !! Il a dit que c'était la seule alternative pour ceux qui ont du sang de pirate ! Tu étais condamné depuis le début .. Il faut te sortir de là !

Will le visage sombre accusa le coup tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Norrington.

- James … je vous en prie…

Blême, James la fixa un instant, devinant ce qui allait suivre

- Elizabeth… ne me demandez pas ça…

- Vous seul pouvez le sortir d'ici …

Alors que James se décomposait, un cliquetis lointain se fit entendre, suivi par un chuchotement quasi inaudible.

- Les gardes sont ici Elizabeth. Déclara lentement Will. Beckett ne fait pas confiance à Norrington. A la minute où je sortirais de cette prison vous serez arrêtés.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes

- Will !! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner pense à nous, pense à notre bébé… Dit elle plus bas.

- Seigneur… Murmura James en entendant involontairement ses derniers mots.

- Justement Elizabeth j'y pense … Répondit Will en s'approchant doucement d'elle, le plus près possible. Même si cette évasion réussissait … nous passerions notre vie à fuir, nous serions proscris de toute vie sociale ou de tout ce qui nous permettrait de mener une existence honorable. Ce n'est pas la vie que je choisis pour ma femme et mon enfant.

- Will !! S'exclama Elizabeth en pleurs.

Le jeune homme caressa maladroitement sa joue, s'efforçant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- J'aimerais … parler quelques instants avec le Commodore Norrington si tu le permets.

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre

- S'il te plait …. Plaida Will.

Avec un soupir las, Elizabeth se leva s'éloignant tandis que James se rapprochait.

Will regarda longuement le Commodore dans les yeux.

- Vous étiez là lorsque Beckett a vu Elizabeth ?

- Oui…. Will elle dit vrai et je … Bon sang si vous saviez ce que je regrette…

- Vous n'avez pas de reproches à vous faire. Coupa vivement Will. Vous aviez tenté de me prévenir il y a des mois.

- Oui mais …

- Pour ça non plus. Coupa Will à nouveau. Mais il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi …

- Laquelle ? Demanda James prêt à tout pour racheter sa conscience.

Le regard triste, Will prit la parole lentement

- Si j'en crois les motivations de Beckett il est prêt à tout pour mettre fin à ma lignée.. Enfin à une lignée de pirates… Précisa-t-il d'un air désenchanté. Elizabeth.. Elle …

Will s'interrompit, serrant les poings à faire blanchir ses jointures.

- Elle attend un enfant. Souffla-t-il. Si Beckett apprend qu'il est le mien… Il n'hésitera pas …

- C'est à craindre. Murmura James d'un ton navré. Je.. Je devine ce que vous voulez. Je la mettrais en lieu sur je vous le jure sur l'honneur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Murmura Will avec regrets. Pas une vie de fugitive… Commodore … Est-ce que vous aimez Elizabeth ?

La respiration de James se bloqua alors qu'il rougissait de honte.

- Oui… Murmura-t-il avec regrets. Mon dieu oui…

- Alors épousez la … Rapidement et dites que l'enfant est de vous. Ainsi vous leur offrirez la vie qu'on ne m'a pas laissé leur offrir… et dont je rêvais.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… Lâcha James le souffle coupé

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Répondit Will. Mais vous seriez vous prêt à le faire ?

- Oui ..mais .. Elle n'acceptera jamais … C'est vous qu'elle aime Turner … Murmura James à regrets.

- Je me charge de la convaincre James. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et que vous avez le sens de l'honneur. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait. Vous pensiez agir dans le sens de la justice, cela j'en suis sur.

- William…

- Vous voyez… je ne fais plus l'erreur de croire que je suis le seul homme à se soucier d'Elizabeth… Ajouta Will avant d'appeler sa femme sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter

Bouleversé, James se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et le cadeau que lui faisait Will en plus d'un pardon qu'il savait ne pas mériter.

- Je vous laisse ….

Will se tourna vers Elizabeth, le sourire forcé

- Elizabeth … lorsque tu m'as épousé, tu m'as offert tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, même si ce bonheur n'a duré qu'une journée … Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Will. Pleura Elizabeth, le cœur déchiré

- Il y a une chose … ou plutôt plusieurs que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi.

- Je t'écoute. Murmura-t-elle en faisant un effort pour maîtriser ses sanglots

- Je veux que lorsque demain matin on me pendra

- Will !

- S'il te plait … Murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je veux garder le souvenir de toi telle que tu m'apparais en ce moment … Belle, forte, courageuse. Parce que c'est de cette femme dont je suis tombé amoureux .

Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes, Elizabeth hocha la tête.

Will soupira et glissa une main sur son ventre.

- Je veux que tu sois forte pour notre bébé. Et je veux que ..lorsque je ne serais plus là tu épouses James Norrington.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Will l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Fait le pour notre enfant. Norrington est prêt à lui donner son nom. Si vous faites ça rapidement … personne ne pourra affirmer que je suis le père.

- Mais Will…

- Tu as entendu Beckett. Et si en tant que père mon seul acte est de protéger mon enfant en renonçant à toi… alors .. Je veux pouvoir le faire.

Elizabeth le regarda, les yeux brouillés par les larmes

- Ne me demande pas ça …

- C'est le seul moyen… Je ne le regrette pas Elizabeth. Je ne regrette rien de notre histoire jamais . Murmura Will en glissant la main vers son ventre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth hocha la tête .

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux … s'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens alors oui. Dit elle à contre cœur.

- Je veux une vie sure pour cet enfant et pour toi. Se borna à répondre Will.

Les mains entrelacées sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, les deux époux se regardèrent longuement, chacun pensant aux moments si rares mais si précieux qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de l'autre

- Je t'aimerais toujours Will, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Dit Elizabeth avec ferveur.

- Depuis le premier jour et jusqu'au dernier tu es la seule à mes yeux Elizabeth. Je t'aime. Répondit Will d'une voix vibrante.

Un garde arriva brusquement, mettant fin à leur moment de paix, les ramenant à la réalité

- C'est l'heure Madame. Je dois le préparer.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis que Will la forçait à le regarder

- Elizabeth… sourit moi… une dernière fois, je ne veux pas partir avec le souvenir de tes larmes.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avant de se forcer à sourire, la bouche tremblante alors que ses larmes menaçaient . Will lui sourit en retour et lui caressa doucement la joue

- Merci ma courageuse Elizabeth. Merci pour ce dernier cadeau que tu me fais. Dit il alors que Norrington; pressé par le garde s'approchait

- Veillez sur elle Commodore. Dit il simplement

- Je le ferais. Répondit James se sentant stupide d'avoir lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime. Dit une dernière fois Will tendant les bras à travers les barreaux tandis que James, son bras passé autour de la taille d'Elizabeth pour la soutenir, l'emmenait

()()()()

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Port Royal lorsque la foule des curieux se pressa à Fort Charles pour voir mourir William Turner. Les fers au poings mais la tête haute, le jeune homme monta à l'échafaud, son regard semblant glisser sur la foule sans les voir. William ne prêta pas attention aux murmures avides de ceux qu'il avait côtoyé, ni à l'expression mêlée de fascination et d'horreur des visages tournés vers lui. Il ne vit pas plus la cinquantaine de gardes massés autour de la place pour l'occasion.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la longue annonce du crieur public, son regard portant loin dans la foule en direction de la maison d'Elizabeth. Lorsque le bourreau lui passa la corde au cou avec ce qui sembla être de la retenue aux observateurs, Will pensa à Elizabeth, à leur première rencontre lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés sur ces mêmes remparts après une exécution qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Un vague sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de leur unique nuit d'amour puis ses pensées s'arrêtèrent alors que le bourreau ouvrait la trappe sous ses pieds. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Will Turner était mort, ses traits figés pour toujours en un sourire pour son Elizabeth.


	9. Deux destins qui se rejoignent enfin

**Chapitre 8 **

Assise immobile dans un fauteuil, Elizabeth Turner pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait ressenti jusque dans la chair sans le voir, le moment où la corde s'était tendue, rompant d'un coup sec la vie de son époux. Elle avait passé toute la nuit ici, des larmes de chagrin et d'impuissance roulant sans fin sur ses joues alors qu'elle voyait les heures défiler jusqu'à celle de la mort de Will.

Un pas résonna sur l'allée sans qu'elle ne s'y intéresse et elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un couinement. Sur le seuil, le cœur au bord des lèvres, James Norrington la regarda longuement avant de parler

- C'est fini…

- Je sais… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Embarrassé, James entra silencieusement, refermant la porte derrière lui

- Il a pensé à vous jusqu'au dernier instant Elizabeth, j'en suis sur.

- Taisez vous… Ne parlez pas de Will. Pas maintenant. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante avant de fondre en larmes

James s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ses mains caressant sa chevelure dorée.

- Je suis si désolé Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il

- C'est trop dur James … Je n'y arriverais pas. Balbutia Elizabeth contre son épaule.

- Bien sur que si …. Will avait raison. Vous êtes forte et vous avez une raison de vous battre…Cet enfant que vous portez.

A ces mots, Elizabeth s'écarta de lui, ses mains glissant sur son ventre.

- Cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père. Quelle vie puis je donc lui offrir?

James, bouleversé, lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- La vie que Will aurait voulu lui donner Elizabeth…. Je , je sais que dans votre cœur je ne le remplacerais jamais, mais … je vous jure d'être un père pour cet enfant. Le meilleur qui soit . Je … j'ai toujours su que nos destins étaient liés, je regrette juste qu'il ai fallu un tel drame pour qu'ils se rejoignent enfin.

Elizabeth se recula légèrement

- Est-ce nécessaire de parler de ça dès à présent ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton vibrant d'indignation.

Une expression peinée passa sur le visage de James et il lui prit doucement la main

- Elizabeth… J'aimerais pouvoir vous laisser le temps …Mais plus nous attendrons, plus votre enfant, l'enfant de Will, sera en danger…

La jeune femme frissonna en songeant à la promesse qu'elle avait fait à son époux, celle d'épouser James pour sauver leur enfant.

- Je sais … je ne vous veux en pas James … Je …. Will m'a fait promettre mais c'est si dur de ..penser à continuer sans lui … De savoir que je vais devoir renier mon engagement envers lui, que je vais devoir vous épouser et prétendre que cet enfant conçu dans l'amour d'un mari et d'une femme est votre alors que …

- Que vous ne m'aimez pas. Compléta James avec tristesse

Une expression honteuse sur le visage, Elizabeth le regarda enfin

- Pardon James …. Je … je vous respecte beaucoup et je vous considère comme un ami… Je sais le sacrifice que vous faites pour moi et pour Will. Ne me croyez pas ingrate…

- Je ne le crois pas Elizabeth. Mais … tout ceci n'a rien d'un sacrifice à mes yeux.

- James… je . Commença Elizabeth

- Je sais. Vous aimez Will. Et je crois … que vous l'aimerez toujours. Continua le Commodore d'un ton désabusé. Seulement, j'ose espérer qu'avec le temps … vous finirez par ne plus me voir comme celui que vous avez été forcée d'épouser pour sauver votre enfant … Et que peut être un jour, à défaut de m'aimer comme vous aimez Will, vous en viendrez à m'apprécier… Je ne vous contraindrais pas Elizabeth… Et je ne vous demanderais jamais d'oublier Will, j'aimerais juste un jour tenir une place dans votre vie … et dans votre cœur.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Elizabeth hocha la tête tandis que James s'écartait respectueusement d'elle.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent … Je voulais juste vous dire que Will.. Il n'a pas souffert. Dit il d'un ton étouffé.

Elizabeth hoqueta silencieusement avant de se reprendre

- Merci James. D'être venu. Et d'être allé voir Will. Ainsi, je sais qu'au moins une personne parmi celles qui étaient venues le regarder mourir était son ami.

- Il en avait d'autres…. Répondit James en rougissant à la pensée de l'absolution que lui avait offert le jeune homme. C'était un homme bien.

Elizabeth laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues avant de répondre d'une voix brisée

- Vous aussi James….. Un homme que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'épouser… et je .. Vous remercie d'être ici, pour moi, pour mon bébé

- Elizabeth je serais toujours là pour vous. Je vous le promets.

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de détourner le regard, le cœur déjà serré à l'idée de trahir Will

- Quand… quand me faudra-t-il vous épouser ?

Refoulant sa peine devant l'expression qu'elle choisissait pour évoquer leur mariage, James répondit d'une voix froide

- Un mois. Pour que personne ne puisse douter de ma paternité.

- Un mois… Répéta Elizabeth. Soit …. Dit elle en détournant le regard

Avec un soupir, James se pencha sur elle et embrassa délicatement sa main

- Je vous laisse Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas ma place dans votre chagrin. Et je ne veux pas vous imposer dès maintenant ma présence. Si vous avez besoin de moi … Faites moi appeler, à n'importe quelle heure. Je viendrais.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa future femme, James tourna les talons, la laissant seule avec ses regrets d'un bonheur enfui ….

()()

Will était mort depuis deux semaines, lorsque, légèrement embarrassé, James fit son entrée dans le salon d'Éva Talmer . Les yeux pétillants de joie, la jeune fille se félicita intérieurement d'avoir revêtu sa plus jolie robe ce jour là. Elle avait peu vu James depuis sa déclaration interrompue et espérait chaque jour sa visite depuis ….

James, l'air grave, s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, saisissant sa main fine entre ses doigts avant de la laisser retomber.

- Éva … Ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui est assez délicat .. Je ne sais comment vous présenter ceci …

Éva, rougit alors que son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée que le moment qu'elle attendait tant était enfin arrivé

- Je vous écoute Commodore … Souffla-t-elle, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans l'attente d'un baiser.

Le Commodore s'écarta légèrement d'elle et prit sa main dans les siennes, scrutant son visage

- Sachant, les sentiments d'amitié que vous avez pour Elizabeth et ce que mon comportement a pu … vous laisser penser. Commença-t-il avec regrets.

- Ce n'est rien Commodore … J'ai compris à présent . Le coupa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je tenais à vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même. Continua James mal à l'aise. J'ai demandé à Elizabeth de devenir ma femme.

Éva le regarda sans comprendre, ses doigts se crispant sur les siens.

- Je … Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle, espérant s'être trompée.

- Elizabeth et moi nous nous marierons dans deux semaines Éva . J'ose espérer pouvoir compter sur votre présence … Vous avez toujours été une amie fidèle pour elle et je sais qu'elle aimerait vous avoir à ses cotés, tout comme moi.

Les yeux brillants de larmes d'humiliation, Éva retira sa main de celle du Commodore.

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas Elizabeth a déjà un mari… Dit elle stupidement

James soupira, évitant son regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer le mensonge dont Elizabeth et lui avaient convenu

- Will est mort et en mourant il a défait des liens qu'Elizabeth avait noués à la hâte. Je l'ai toujours aimée vous le savez… et aujourd'hui j'ai le bonheur qu'elle admette ressentir la même chose à mon égard.

Éva pouvait presque entendre les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur tant ce dernier cognait dans sa poitrine, serré à l'étouffer.

- Vous l'avez toujours aimée … Répéta t'elle le regard vide

- Oui . Répondit James. La mort de Will nous … nous offre une chance … et nous ne pouvons plus attendre . Dit il en souriant avec effort en songeant à quel point ses mots sonnaient creux.

- Mais je croyais que .. Commença Éva avant de s'interrompre rougissant d'humiliation

James recula et la regarda avec surprise alors qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Rougissant à son tour au souvenir de ce qui avait failli se produire quelques semaines plus tôt chez lui, il dévisagea intensément

- Je … Éva… Si mon comportement à votre égard a pu vous faire penser à d'autres sentiments que la simple amitié, je … vous m'en voyez désolé.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer, Éva le regarda avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable

- Qu'aurais je espéré Commodore ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été amoureuse de vous …

James soupira de soulagement et lui sourit

- Pardonnez moi … Un instant j'ai cru que vous aviez nourri d'autres espoirs. Répondit il d'un ton badin. Je m'en serais voulu dans ce cas… Vous êtes une jeune fille accomplie et je suis persuadé que le moment venu, vous trouverez un homme qui saura apprécier la femme parfaite que vous serez un jour.

Éva, détourna le regard, l'amertume au cœur en songeant qu'elle avait pensé qu'il serait cet homme et replia nerveusement son éventail

- Je … la voiture m'attend Commodore.

James la regarda d'un air navré.

- Bien sur … pardonnez moi, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. Du reste j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de choses à faire … Dit il avant de lui baiser la main avec galanterie. J'espère vous voir à notre mariage Éva.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas vif.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Éva fondit en larmes, laissant éclater sa peine à l'idée que celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme son amie venait de lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait …

()()

Deux semaines plus tard, Elizabeth remonta la nef, vêtue d'une robe aux nuances rougeâtres, qu'elle avait choisie sans enthousiasme pour ses secondes noces en moins de deux mois…. Cette fois, elle était seule et le bras de son père lui manquait plus que jamais au moment où, pour le bien de son enfant, elle allait unir sa vie à un homme qu'elle respectait mais n'aimait pas .

Droite, les yeux brillants de larmes, Elizabeth regarda à peine les quelques invités que comptait la noce, l'esprit tout entier tourné vers la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt . Cette fois, ce n'était pas le regard aimant et brillant de joie de Will qui l'attendait au pied de l'autel mais la dignité froide et un peu empruntée de James Norrington . Le cœur au bord des lèvres et sa pâleur exacerbée par le pourpre de sa robe, Elizabeth fouilla un instant l'assemblée, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Éva, qui toute de blanc vêtue entre ses parents, détourna les siens, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Tremblante, Elizabeth serra son bouquet d'orchidées de toutes ses forces et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du prêtre.

James, une expression fascinée sur le visage, lui sourit avec douceur, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il songeait que ce jour était sans conteste le plus beau de sa vie. Il s'inclina devant elle avec déférence avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, attendant que le prêtre fasse son office.

Cette fois encore, Elizabeth n'entendit rien du discours et des vœux de l'officiant, répétant par automatisme les paroles rituelles qui faisaient d'Elizabeth Swann veuve Turner , Elizabeth Norrington. Sa main étreignant nerveusement celle de James, Elizabeth ne pouvait penser qu'à Will, à leur bonheur éphémère brisé après leur mariage … Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne réagit pas lorsque James, un léger sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, se pencha sur elle pour sceller leur union par un long baiser qui était en réalité le premier qu'ils échangeaient.

La toute fraîche Madame Norrington reçut les félicitations avec un sourire figé, luttant contre l'envie d'arracher l'anneau d'or qui avait remplacé à son doigt celui, plus simple, que Will y avait glissé. Éva, le regard dédaigneux passa devant elle, se contentant de la saluer d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle tendait sa main fine à James.

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux Commodore. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, James lui lança un sourire éblouissant, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de sa jeune épousée.

- Je le serais. Affirma-t-il en couvant Elizabeth du regard.

Pendant ce temps, Lord Beckett, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et un verre dans les mains, s'inclina devant Elizabeth.

- Et bien … Madame Tur… mes excuses Madame Norrington … Je dois reconnaître que j'éprouve des difficultés à suivre le fil des inclinaisons de votre cœur. Ironisa-t-il. Il me reste à vous souhaiter que ce mariage dure plus longtemps que le précédent…. Sinon à ce compte vous aurez épuisé ce que Port Royal compte comme célibataires avant la fin de l'année.

Elizabeth se raidit et le fixa avec haine

- Si vous restez loin de nous peut être effectivement aurons nous une chance …

Beckett la regarda, levant son verre d'un geste moqueur tandis que son regard devenait d'acier.

- Méfiez vous Madame Norrington …. Je vous ai épargnée une fois il n'y en aura pas de seconde. Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, un sourire de façade vissé aux lèvres

James, inquiet, s'approcha d'eux et saisit Elizabeth par la taille, son bras la maintenant contre lui.

- Oh Commodore … Grinça Beckett. Je disais justement à votre épouse quel plaisir j'avais à voir deux jeunes mariés aussi heureux …. Même si … j'émets des réserves sur les raisons de votre engagement… Après tout il y a deux mois à peine Madame Norrington semblait fort éprise de son pirate…

James se raidit à ses paroles avant de se pencher sur Elizabeth, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Et bien cela à changé …. A présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser …

- Oh oui … La nuit de noce… Enfin habituellement la mariée est vierge. S'esclaffa Beckett en s'éloignant à la recherche d'un nouveau verre.

()()

Elizabeth pénétra seule dans la chambre qu'elle allait désormais partager avec James, bouleversée de se retrouver dans un endroit si différent de la maison dans laquelle elle avait emménagé avec Will. Cette fois, elle avait passé seule le seuil de la chambre dans laquelle ne brûlait nulle bougie… D'un geste las, elle défit sa coiffure, laissant ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, sa bouche tremblante des larmes qu'elle avait contenu toute la journée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, James entra à son tour, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Un verre à la main, il l'offrit à Elizabeth avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Tenez . La journée a du être épuisante pour vous …

Sans un mot, rougissante, Elizabeth but le verre d'un trait tandis que James l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou, ses mains se posant avec délicatesse sur sa robe. Elizabeth frissonna, se raidissant à son contact alors que James s'écartait légèrement, ses doigts jouant avec les agrafes de son vêtement.

- James … Tenta Elizabeth, la voix tremblante.

- Chut … Répondit son époux, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Laissez moi vous avouer ce que j'ai brûlé de vous dire tout au long de cette journée sans oser le faire … Je t'aime Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard franc dans le sien.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux tandis que James se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- J'ai tellement imaginé ce moment … Mais si …. Tu … Ne veux pas … Je comprendrais. Ajouta-t-il avec dignité, une pointe de regret dans la voix

Elizabeth le fixa à son tour, songeant à l'engagement que James venait de prendre pour sauver l'enfant de Will et lui prit doucement la main.

- Tu es mon mari James . Dit elle en luttant contre le souvenir de Will. En m'épousant tu t'es engagé à être un père pour mon enfant et moi je me suis engagée à être une épouse pour toi.

James sourit avant de défaire lentement sa robe, découvrant sa peau, ses doigts la caressant lentement.

- Je ferais attention à toi … et au bébé. Murmura-t-il tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth se contenta de répondre mollement, frissonnant de sentir l'air froid sur sa peau. James, un peu ému , l'allongea doucement, ses mains parcourant son ventre, caressant sa poitrine tandis qu'il se glissait en elle en une lente poussée. Elizabeth ferma les yeux en le sentant progresser dans son corps, les soupirs de plaisir de James résonnant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il allait et venait en elle , sa bouche cherchant la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, Elizabeth le sentit se crisper brutalement alors qu'il jouissait en elle avec un gémissement de plaisir. James soupira, roulant sur le coté avant de la prendre dans ses bras

- Merci Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres ne répondit pas, ses yeux sombres brillants de larmes pendant qu' à ses cotés, James, l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, s'endormait ….


	10. L'appel de l'océan

_**Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction …. Il manque l 'épilogue qui ne devrait pas tarder. Read & Review. **_

**Chapitre 9**

Les mois s'étaient écoulés sans passion pour Elizabeth Norrington, toute entière tournée vers son bébé, l'enfant de Will qui grandissait en elle chaque jour un peu plus. James et elle menaient une vie tranquille, unis par le respect et la reconnaissance qu' elle éprouvait pour lui. Chaque soir, invariablement, Elizabeth fermait les yeux, laissant le Commodore user de son corps. Ses caresses n'éveillait rien en elle mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui dénier ce droit qu'il avait gagné sur elle en lui offrant son nom pour protéger son enfant.

Elizabeth savait que James l'aimait, il lui prouvait chaque jour un peu plus, s'inquiétant pour elle, pour l'enfant avec toutes les apparences d'un père. La jeune femme, qui était presque au terme de sa grossesse, sourit en caressant son ventre, un pincement au cœur familier en songeant que Will ne verrait jamais leur enfant. John, le domestique des Norrington interrompit sa rêverie nostalgique, lui annonçant une visite.

Une expression dure sur le visage, Elizabeth se leva à peine à l'entrée de Lord Beckett.

- James n'est pas ici. Cracha-t-elle sans dissimuler son antipathie.

Cutler Beckett posa son regard froid sur elle avant de redescendre sur son ventre bombé.

- Je sais …. Madame Norrington. Susurra-t-il. Vous et votre nouveau mari, vous vous croyez plus malins que moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait justifié un mariage si rapide … Surtout après votre pathétique plaidoyer dans mon bureau à la veille de la pendaison de Turner … Mais lorsque j'ai eu vent de votre état j'ai compris …

Elizabeth posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, son visage se décomposant au souvenir de la nuit terrible qui avait précédé la mort de Will.

- Je ne vous raccompagne pas Lord Beckett.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Cutler se leva et se servit un verre, manifestant son intention de rester un bon moment .

- Votre sherry est immonde ma chère. Observa-t-il en vidant son verre d'un trait

- Nul doute que le votre est meilleur, pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier chez vous ?

Beckett éclata de rire.

- Ah cette fierté de petite fille … Allons soyons sérieux Elizabeth, qui croyez vous abuser ? Tout le monde saura la vérité lorsque l'enfant naîtra avec plus d'un mois et demi d'avance … Tous comprendront que c'est d'un pirate dont vous étiez pleine

Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent mais elle le dévisagea d'un air hautain

- Vos propos sont insultants à mon égard Lord Beckett ainsi qu'envers mon époux. Sortez.

Beckett se leva avec vivacité, ses mains se posant sur les épaules d'Elizabeth

- Faites bien attention Madame Norrington… Veillez à ne pas me sous estimer. Croyez bien que je vais m'attacher à rétablir la vérité.

Le regard dur, Elizabeth écarta les mains de Beckett.

- La vérité ? Et bien … elle est celle que nous livrons au monde. James est le père de cet enfant …. Pensez vous que je sois le genre de femme à se morfondre alors que James venait me rendre visite … chaque jour lorsque Will était en prison … Dit elle en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler en prononçant le prénom de Will.

Beckett la regarda l'air surpris.

- Vous seriez donc prête à vous prétendre catin pour assurer votre mensonge ?

Elizabeth sourit avec lenteur.

- Je ne prétends rien Lord Beckett …. Je suis femme voyez vous et James est un homme. Vous le savez je n'ai jamais goûté la bienséance de salon …

Beckett la fixa avant de sourire à son tour.

- Votre nouvel époux a décidemment bien peu d'amour propre …

- James est un homme d'honneur, respectable. Plus que vous ne le serez jamais.

Cutler secoua la tête avec dérision

- Quel étrange choix de termes pour parler d'un homme dont vous vous prétendez éprise au point d'avoir trompé avec lui celui pour obtenir la grâce duquel vous avez rampé devant moi … Je ne vous crois pas Madame.

Elizabeth lui sourit, leurs regards s'affrontant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Beckett se retourne

- Méfiez vous Madame Norrington… Un jour la vérité sortira du puit … et ce jour là vous pourrez compter sur ma présence…. Mais n'y voyez rien de personnel…

Elizabeth le regarda, se contentant de serrer les poings

- Je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Avec un léger sourire, Beckett se dirigea avec élégance vers la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth attendait son départ pour se laisser aller aux larmes que la pensée de Will provoquaient toujours en elle…

()()

Sous l'œil professionnel et froid de la sage femme, Elizabeth poussait de toutes ses forces, ses cris de douleur résonnant dans la chambre qui n'entendait habituellement que les râles de plaisir de James Norrington.

- Encore un peu Madame. Ordonna la sage femme. Vous devez le sortir

Elizabeth, à bout de forces, poussa une dernière fois, expulsant le petit corps de son bébé. La sage femme la repoussa vers l'oreiller, ses mains fourrageant en elle pour aider le petit être à venir au monde.

- C'est bien ne poussez plus . Je le tiens. Annonça-t-elle.

Elizabeth se redressa légèrement, des larmes d'émotion roulant sur ses joues en voyant la femme sortir l'enfant.

- Dites moi ! Un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras, songeant au bonheur qu'aurait été celui de Will.

La femme grimaça, se retournant vivement sans qu'Elizabeth ait le temps de voir son bébé.

- Pourquoi ne pleure t'il pas … Demanda la jeune mère soudainement inquiète.

Un long soupir fit trembler les épaules de la sage femme alors qu'elle posait un regard chargé de pitié sur elle.

- Je suis désolée Madame … Il .. Il s'est étranglé avec le cordon …

Elizabeth resta un moment sans comprendre, les bras tendus vers son bébé.

- Mais .. Donnez le moi …

La femme secoua la tête, se retournant complètement, laissant entrevoir un petit corps bleui et inerte.

- Madame … il … est mort né. Voulez vous que je l'annonce à votre mari ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur cette fois.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis que ses bras retombaient sur le drap taché de sang et de sueur.

- Non … Murmura-t-elle.

- Je … il n'y avait rien à faire Madame… Le travail a duré trop longtemps … il était déjà mort quand je l'ai sorti. Expliqua la sage femme en s'éloignant vers la porte, mettant le cadavre de son bébé hors de portée de vue d'Elizabeth

- NON !! Hurla la jeune mère d'une voix brisée, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait que comme Will, son enfant lui était à son tour arraché.

La sage femme sortit avec précipitation, se cognant contre James, qui , défait attendait la délivrance d'Elizabeth avec une impatience mêlée d'inquiétude.

- Je … monsieur… Vous devriez aller voir votre femme.

James baissa les yeux sur le petit corps inerte qu'elle tenait, son regard se voilant à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui venait de se produire.

- Elizabeth … Dit il en se précipitant dans la chambre, la serrant fermement contre lui.

Il semblait à Elizabeth que son cœur allait se briser, des paroles incoercibles s'écoulant d'elle à mesure que James la berçait contre lui

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth … si désolé… Répéta James sans s'arrêter.

()()

Des heures plus tard… Elizabeth vêtue d'une longue robe noire, recevait sans les entendre les manifestations de sympathie des notables de Port Royal venus assister à leur chagrin. Assise dans le grand fauteuil dans lequel James l'avait aidée à prendre place, le regard fixe, elle se laissait embrasser, toucher par tout ces gens qui venaient lui parler de son bébé mort comme ils étaient allés voir mourir Will quelques mois plus tôt..

James, le cœur serré, se pencha sur elle, s'excusant auprès des visiteurs.

- Viens Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je m'occuperais du reste … Tu dois te reposer.

- Pourquoi ne puis je pas le voir ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Oh ma petite… Intervint une des vieilles veuves présentes. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour une jeune mère. Allons … vous êtes jeune. Ce genre de choses arrivent… Vous nous ferez vite un bel enfant tout les deux. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton optimiste.

James, le bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth, l'aida à s'allonger , l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je me débarrasse de tout ses vautours et je reviens près de toi. Repose toi. Souffla-t-il.

Cutler Beckett, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, leva son verre à son adresse lorsque James sortit de la chambre avant de s'approcher avec lenteur.

- Et bien … n'est il pas vrai que Dieu veille sur nous … Voyez donc … lui-même étends sa justice à cette graine de pirate … lui donnant dès sa naissance le châtiment qu'il aurait mérité dans quelques années.

Blême, James se retint de le frapper à grand peine

- Sortez .

- Allons mon cher … Ne jouez pas les pères blessés… Nous savons tout deux ce qu'il en est . En tout les cas … Mes félicitations pour ce joli coup… Obtenir la mère sans l'enfant. Ricana Cutler avant de s'éloigner. Je vous laisse à votre « chagrin » …

James serra les poings tandis qu'Éva s'approchait de lui, sa main se posant délicatement sur son bras.

- Je suis désolée pour vous Commodore… Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous ressentez face à cette perte.

James soupira lourdement, songeant à Elizabeth, qui , dans la pièce à côté pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps

- Le plus dur est pour Elizabeth… Éva… ne m'en veuillez pas mais .. Elle a besoin de moi

La main de la jeune fille se crispa légèrement tandis qu'elle se forçait à reprendre avec un sourire

- Oui Elizabeth … Bien sur c'est votre priorité … Et bien si vous avez besoin d'une amie Commodore…

James hocha tristement la tête avant de s'éloigner, refermant la porte sur Elizabeth et son chagrin…

()()

Ça faisait une semaine que son bébé était mort et Elizabeth était à la fenêtre, regardant les passants sans les voir. Depuis la mort de son petit garçon, elle n'avait plus goût à rien, repoussant gentiment mais fermement les attentions de James. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en l'espace de quelques mois, son père, son amour et son enfant …. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth prit une feuille de papier, la plume crissant à mesure qu'elle traçait les mots qu'elle voulait adresser à James.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle scella l'enveloppe tandis que pour la première fois depuis son premier mariage un grand calme se faisait en elle. Elizabeth avait enfin un but, ou du moins une solution pour mettre fin à cette douleur sourde qui couvait en elle et qui, elle le savait, ne s'estomperait pas avec le temps. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, prenant la capeline chaude aux couleurs claires que lui avait offert James au début de leur union. John, légèrement surpris la regarda

- Vous sortez Madame ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, se forçant à sourire

- Oui. Je vais voir James à Fort Charles.

Un sourire naquit sur le bon visage du fidèle domestique alors qu'il l'aidait à nouer son vêtement

- C'est une bonne idée Madame. Monsieur se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, il sera heureux de vous voir.

Elizabeth le regarda tristement, le laissant accomplir les gestes auxquels elle était accoutumée depuis son enfance.

- James ne se fera plus de soucis John. Répondit elle simplement.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je demande au cocher de préparer la voiture ? S'étonna le domestique en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

- Non … ce n'est pas loin et ce n'est pas nécessaire. Répondit elle simplement avant de sortir.

Elizabeth marchait lentement, répondant par automatisme au salut des notables qui la reconnaissait sans se donner la peine de s'arrêter pour répondre à leur curiosité dissimulée sous un vernis de sollicitude. Tout ces gens qui étaient allés voir mourir Will, puis qui étaient venus voir son bébé mort lui étaient étrangers à présent … Sans se presser, Elizabeth monta tranquillement les marches menant aux remparts de Fort Charles. Aucun soldat ne l'arrêta … Elle était Madame Commodore après tout …

Éva, qui sortait du bureau de James, la regarda pensivement et l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent … La jeune fille observa le visage de son ancienne amie avant de laisser glisser son regard sur les mains d'Elizabeth où brillait de nouveau l'anneau de mariage de William Turner. Elle se trouvait au pied de l'escalier menant au point le plus haut du Fort et Elizabeth posa ses yeux tristes sur elle, guettant une parole ou un geste … Éva soupira longuement avant de s'effacer, lui tournant le dos

- N'attends rien de moi Elizabeth. Murmura-t-elle tandis que celle qui lui avait volé son amour s'engageait tranquillement sur les marches.

Elizabeth avança lentement, touchant la pierre de l'endroit où Will et elle avaient échangés leur premier baiser, il y a si longtemps …. Le même que celui où James lui avait demandé sa main pour la première fois … C'était aussi d'ici que Jack Sparrow s'était envolé pour retrouver sa liberté laissant Will payer seul à sa place. A présent, c'était à elle de prendre son envol.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Elizabeth s'approcha du bord, ses pieds franchissant lentement la limite tandis que tête baissée elle regardait la mer qui l'appelait irrésistiblement. Plus bas, Éva leva les yeux, un grand calme se propageant en elle en apercevant la silhouette solitaire qui se penchait lentement. Elle aurait pu crier. Elle aurait pu l'arrêter . Mais Éva détourna le regard alors qu'Elizabeth Norrington se laissait tomber dans le vide, les bras écartés comme dans une ultime étreinte pour l'océan et les fantômes qui peuplaient sa vie…

La chute d'Elizabeth dura à peine plus longtemps que le temps que la corde avait mis pour se tendre autour du cou de Will, à peine moins longtemps que celui que son bébé avait mis pour mourir lorsque le cordon s'était resserré autour de sa gorge fragile. Sa jupe s'évasa gracieusement autour d'elle telle une corolle alors qu'elle tombait, sa capeline reflétant le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel de Port Royal. Et puis vint le noir alors que son corps se brisait sur les rochers acérés des bas fonds de l'océan qui toujours reprenait son du ….

A Fort Charles Éva regarda les hommes se précipiter vers les remparts puis s'éloigna songeant que le lendemain elle irait présenter ses condoléances à James …

()()

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, des larmes perlant à leurs coins en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas morte mais sur le pont d'un navire. Un homme d'une haute stature au visage couvert de tentacules la regarda avec méchanceté tandis que la douleur s'éveillait dans ses membres brisés par la chute. L'homme bourra silencieusement sa pipe avant de la regarder.

- Dis moi ma belle as-tu peur de la mort ? Je te propose une alternative … Engage toi sur mon navire pour les cents ans à venir …Et tu retarderas l'instant de ton passage …

Elizabeth le fixa brièvement puis son regard erra sur les hommes qui l'entouraient. Son regard triste croisa celui d'un homme qu'elle avait connu mais qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec Jack Sparrow. Le visage recouvert d'algues et une expression infiniment lasse dans ses prunelles sombres ce dernier secoua la tête négativement… Elizabeth reporta son attention vers celui qui lui avait parlé et secoua la tête

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort . Je ne veux pas différer mon passage cette fois. Je ne veux pas être sauvée. Je refuse votre offre. Dit elle distinctement

Le visage du capitaine monstrueux se convulsa de rage .

- Alors tu iras par le fond ! Dit il en faisant un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui d'un geste précis trancha la gorge d'Elizabeth avant de la rendre à la mer à laquelle la jeune femme avait toujours appartenu sans le savoir.

Cette fois Elizabeth ne sentit rien … Et lorsque son corps toucha une dernière fois les eaux glacées, la jeune femme sourit, imaginant que de l'autre coté l'attendait son William….


	11. Epilogue

_**Et voilà … l'épilogue est court mais je voulais donner une issue à Beckett, James & Eva dont l'histoire ne s'arrête pas contrairement à celle d'Elizabeth & de Will. **_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma fic Willabeth lol**_

**Épilogue**

Quatre mois après la mort d'Elizabeth Norrington qui avait tragiquement glissé des remparts de Fort Charles, Cutler Beckett supervisait les hommes, qui sur le quai, emballaient les possessions du Lord .

- Cette année à Port Royal aura été riche en enseignements et en profits… Murmura le Lord à son fidèle Mercer.

- La charge de Gouverneur n'est en effet pas négligeable…. Répondit Mercer avec un sourire

- En vérité … Ce qui me satisfait le plus est d'avoir éradiqué une bonne partie de la menace pirate dans les Caraïbes.. Même si je dois avouer que j'ignore tout des circonstances de la disparition de Sparrow … Il faut croire que comme dans le cas de l'enfant d'Elizabeth Norrington, le ciel a entendu nos prières … Voyez vous Mercer, lorsqu'on agit au nom de la justice on finit toujours par être récompensé. Termina pompeusement le Lord en prenant une gorgée de sherry dans la flasque qui reposait dans sa veste

Mercer sourit vaguement à l'évocation de l'enfant mort né et se rapprocha de son maître

- Et où allons nous exercer notre justice cette fois ?

- Oh et bien le Roi m'honore suffisamment de sa confiance pour me charger de sécuriser notre colonie à Singapour …

- Singapour ? Répéta Mercer d'un ton interrogateur.

- Voyez vous … Il y a là bas un pirate qui se nomme Feng … je crois. Sa Majesté aimerait voir ce problème réglé dans les plus brefs délais … Il nous laisse carte blanche

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, les deux complices embarquèrent sans un regard pour la ville qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils avaient la conscience tranquille à l'heure de leur départ, leur mission était remplie … Les pirates des Caraïbes étaient morts ….

*

A l'heure où le navire de Beckett quittait Port Royal pour ne plus jamais y revenir, James Norrington se tenait seul dans son salon, une bouteille pas encore entamée à ses côtés et une feuille entre les mains … Ça faisait des mois à présent que chaque jour il relisait les derniers mots qu'Elizabeth avait tracés pour lui … Bien peu de chose en fait … Trop peu face à la détresse qu'il ressentait encore en pensant à elle. Deux mots … _Pardon James _et l'anneau qu'il avait passé à son doigt … C'était tout ce qui restait de la femme qu'il avait aimée au point de supporter qu'elle en aime un autre …

Éva entra silencieusement dans la pièce, le bruissement de sa robe sortant James de ses tristes pensées.

- Oh Éva … Et bien j'ignorais que vous deviez passer . Déclara James en se forçant à sourire, rangeant prestement l'aveu du suicide d'Elizabeth

La jeune fille lui sourit, son regard se posant sur les traits tirés du Commodore.

- Vous savez bien que je ne vous laisserais pas déprimer Commodore… Ce qui est arrivé à Elizabeth est certes tragique … Mais vous devez recommencer à vivre à présent ..

James la regarda, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Vivre….

Éva sourit et lui prit les mains d'un geste d'une négligence calculée

- Lord Beckett est parti … Votre carrière n'a plus d'obstacles …

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, James sourit franchement, son regard rencontrant celui emplit de tendresse de la jeune fille qui était venue chaque jour le voir, se tenant à ses côtés lors du simulacre d'enterrement d'Elizabeth dont le corps décomposé avait été retrouvé au large de Port Royal …

- Je ne mérite pas une amie telle que vous Éva

La jeune fille rosit de plaisir , sa main appuyant légèrement sur celle de Norrington

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour vous

James la regarda, détaillant sa bouche aux lèvres légèrement teintée de rose, le soin de sa coiffure … Elle était jolie … Pris d'une impulsion, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, étonné mais ravi de ne pas la voir se dérober . Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes d'abord légèrement puis plus fermement, surpris de sentir sa bouche répondre à la sienne. Éva se rapprocha doucement de lui, nouant à son tour ses bras autour de son cou en un geste naturel qui émut James plus que tout le reste … Il avait tellement espéré un geste tendre au lieu d'étreintes passives au cours des mois écoulés. Il s'écarta légèrement, admirant la pureté du visage innocent qui se levait vers lui

- Éva ?

- Oui Commodore ?

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que vous m'appeliez James .. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau .

Éva, le cœur battant à tout rompre se laissa faire, sure au fond d'elle d'avoir fait le bon choix quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune fille sourit sous la bouche de James Norrington … il n'y avait plus d'obstacle à présent … et elle était enfin heureuse.

Dans la rue, tandis que James et Éva goûtaient au bonheur de se trouver enfin, une femme à la peau sombre passait lentement, interpellant les passants ..

- Votre avenir révélé pour deux pièces ! Tout votre destin dévoilé !! Approchez … Tia Dalma ne se trompe jamais …


End file.
